Rise of the Pheonix
by calsonic357
Summary: if you had two choices one to live the rest of your life as a disabled shadow of your former self and the other fighting a war for another dimension what would you do? I chose to fight I chose to survive this is my tale this is were I became more than the sum of my parts for we can be more than what we are if we chose to be so what would you chose ?
1. Chapter 1

Death is but the beginning

Look if you had one shot, or one opportunity To seize everything you ever wanted. one moment Would you capture it or just let it slip? - Eminem

That's the way I lived my life I seized every opportunity, pushing myself to succeed. It hasn't been an easy path but its the one I have chose. Nothing worth doing is ever easy, take it from me that's a fact of life. I have but one regret, in twenty five years of life I consider that good going. Now I stand at a metaphorical cross roads with a massive decision to make. A life and death decision you see I died. Yeah that's right I crocked it. I guess I should start at the beginning.

My name is Isaac hunt . I'm a mechanical engineer from England with a passion for speed. Its that passion that got me into this mess. Racing has been my family's addiction since before I was even born. MY grandfather raced speedway, father raced bikes in time trials and my brother is into drifting. Me I am into my drag racing.

My race car is a black and gold Nissan skyline which I have had since I was fifteen. I bought it from a scrapyard and built it up to what is today. I built everything on the car from the engine right through to the roll cage . It was my obsession when I wasn't working on it I was eating sleeping or earning money. My home life suffered but I kept pushing myself and the car harder and harder. My girlfriend upped and left because of the car. She said "I loved it more than her" It's a statement that cut like a knife I had agreed that this was to be my last season and that when it was over the car would go. I guess that wasn't good enough. So to celebrate my new found freedom I decided to go racing.

The weather was good clear skies, and plenty of moisture in the air. A perfect spring day. Not that I spent to much time thinking about it as I lined the car up on the start gate. The air filled with the sound of snarling valves as the engine screamed. The battle cry intensified as the turbo's began spooling up. As the tree lit up my feet danced over the peddles as the car launched forwards.

Inertia pushed me back in the seat a I kept the car reasonably straight of the line. Hurtling towards the horizon I shifted gears as my feet danced in rhythm across the pedals. I felt a slight vibration coming from the rear of the car. Before I had time to react, there was an almighty bang as the steering went light. As I went to break the car became air born. I braced myself as I prepared myself for the end. I felt weightless as the car rolled. The sound of grinding steel pierced my ears as the car flipped several times shedding its skin before landing on it's roof.

I had been thrown round like a rag doll but I was alive. That in itself is was a miracle let alone the fact that I'm still semi conscious. Me and pain don't really have a good relationship. I can stomach a fair amount but painkillers never seem to work. Considering that I can't move my left arm, I can't see out of my left eye and there's blood oozing out somewhere I can see I'm going to need a lot. I can see people approaching in the distance. But there to late I can smell smoke and even worse I can hear gas escaping from the nitrous bottle behind me. Summoning what little energy I have left I managed to remove my helmet as I hear people shouting as they approach my wreckage.

"Get back the cars going to blow" I shouted as loud as I could.

Fumbling I managed to undo my buckle to little avail. As my harnesses released my body fell a couple of inches, as I felt the flesh in my trapped leg rip open. The pain in my leg was unbearable as i screamed in pain. I could see the flames spreading through the car as I tried to pull myself free. The pain was indescribable I was close to passing out yet I forced myself to try again. The pain was to much for me I just hung my head for a second. As I saw someone approach the car.

The flames were growing closer licking at my fireproofs. The sound of the gas escaping from the nitrous bottle behind my seat wad the only thing I could hear over the ringing in my ears. My vision blurred for a second as I felt the blood gushing out of my left leg. As clarity returned I saw the flames change to a beautiful blue colour this is it I thought to myself as time stopped.

No big bang no noisy explosion. I always wanted to go out with a bang but this was kinda disappointing. I mean even the flames aren't moving but much to my irritation the pains still here. Much to my displeasure it feels like its getting worse. I began chuckling to myself.

"If its all right I think I'm going to pass out while I wait for someone to take me to the afterlife" I muttered to myself as I felt myself fading.

"But we were just starting to have fun" a angelic voice sighed next to me.

Slowly I twisted round to get a better view of the person talking to me. I have to admit I was a little shocked with what I saw but then again that could be just blood loss. I don't know can blood loss affect a dead person then again a I actually dead yet I don't know. Still the being next to me she is hard to describe without sounding cliché but here goes nothing. Imagine a beautiful brunette with long flowing hair, wearing sleeveless robes. Her arms are covered in mysterious symbols including a Celtic cross interlaced with scars. Her eyes are a light blue hidden behind smoky looking make up covered eyelids. Her skin was a very pasty white.

"Your not what I was expecting, then again nothing today has been but if this is your idea of fun I'd hate to know what a bad time was like " I replied shallowly.

Coughing up blood I tried in vain to wipe my face with my sleeve. But try as I might my arm won't budge. Turning my head to look at the people outside the car I ponder on there fate for a moment fighting of the need to pass out as I do so. It's a fight I'm desperately losing.

"What happens to them will they survive my mistake? " I asked quietly.

"Yes but you didn't make a mistake, your services are needed elsewhere but we will not force you down this path" she replied as she wiped the blood from my mouth.

"We need someone to balance the scales elsewhere one of my kin has defected and changed planned history in another dimension you are familiar with. We will give you whatever you need to get the job done in any way you see fit. If you decline you will wake up in hospital a couple of months later with no recollection that this conversation ever took place" the woman stated softly.

I looked about trying to digest the information, on the one hand I have a second chance but on the other I could just continue were I left off. Both of these choices have a price one that must be paid either in blood or some other form. The question is which is the better of the two evils. Before I make my decision I need some more details

"I need some more details before I can make my decision, I need to be able to appease my conscience. What will I need to do and how am I familiar with this dimension?" I asked as the pain seemed to intensify.

"Remember that game that Kayleigh got you to play when you were ill, mass effect. You will be sent there as for what you will need to do I don't know, I do know however that you will need to make some difficult choices with either option. Taking the job is a one way trip regardless of what happens you will be stuck there".

Laughing I twisted my face into a uncomfortable smile, at least she's honest. I guess I am just going to have to trust my convictions. If I am in charge of how I do the job I will just have to find a job that wont offend my morals. Fuck it, if I stay here I wont even be able to wipe my own arse a least if I take my chances hopefully I will regain some decision would have been a lot harder had I any family alive to leave behind. I would ask why me but to be honest the possible answers scare me more than the knowing.

"Two more questions and then you get your answer, one What failed on the car and two what's your name?" I whispered through shallow breaths.

"You are a strange one, your the first to think of anyone but yourself I can see why he picked you my name is Freya. As for your car nothing went wrong, had I not had to intervene you would have made a nine second pass. I apologize but this was the only way I could arrange this meeting. So what is your decision" she asked as she wiped away more blood.

"I will take the job but no matter what happens I will do it in a way that means I can still sleep at night, So what happens next" I asked using what felt like the last of my strength.

"You have to die here before you can be reborn where you're needed. This will hurt, for what its worth I'm sorry" she replied as she faded into nothing.

With a loud bang the flow of time resumed as I shouted her name in vein before the flames consumed me. The pain was unbearable but mercifully I succumbed quickly. My vision fading to black. As I departed from this mortal coil.

Gasping for breath I came round in a strange room. I didn't have long to notice much before I began hocking up blood. My vision was all over the place but I felt alive. They say the closer to death the more alive you feel and i have to agree that with said it feels like crap although I probably shouldn't moan. As I try to get up i feel disoriented and woozy, big mistake. As I tried to right myself a wave of nausea hit leaving me with no choice but to throw up.

Just when i thought my day couldn't get any worse i had to throw up. I know its a perfectly normal thing, well as normal as any of this death and rebirth crap could be that wasn't the . the problem was I just threw up on someone's feet, just great.

I tried again to push myself up of the cold floor, my lack of balance becoming a real problem. My lungs felt like they were burning probably are but I continue to try and force myself onto my feet much to the humour of this alien who's feet I puked on. At least I think he finds it funny, I can't understand a god damn word it's trying to say. I feel like I'm losing it I mean I just threw up on a alien, I mean I would say this is all in my head if it weren't for the pain and the fact that it all looks so real. For some reason that eludes me I ain't scared, no idea why i should be caking my pants.

"Freya what's happening?, were am I?" I shouted as best as I could.

The alien who's species eludes me was growing more frantic as i tried to find my feet again. I know i have seem that species before i just can't think were my head is pounding to much for me to have any real coherent thought for anymore than a few seconds.

The strange creatures pacing back and fourth talking gibberish in a high pitched voice. He was wearing some strange overalls with a metal thingy round his neck. The overalls were of an orange and green design really gaudy. His head had to fleshy horns and giant eyes. Kinda reminded me a bit of a toad. Yeah a toad on acid, the alien seems as twitch a hell then again if I was in better shape I'd probably be running for my life right now so twitch is good.

As the alien approaches again I panic trying to get to my feet, I get about half way before my leg gives out and i fall back down. The pain is immense and in the same area as I was pinned in the car. I bring up more blood and vomit as the alien grabs my leg. I'm to week to resist as he cuts my torn cloths from my leg. The last thing I see before I pass out is him applying some sort of translucent gel to my mangled leg.

Visions flash through my mind visions of the past, meeting Kayleigh, the accident and playing video games in the private hospital were I had treatment afterwards. In particular the mass effect games raced through my mind rapidly yet I could remember every detail it. I now know what that alien was it was a salerian maybe even Mordin solus. In what felt like a few minuets I had reviewed the whole trilogy so to speak. The trouble was there was so much information my brain felt overloaded, Clouded with ideas and possibility's. Dozens of scenarios played out in my mind as i tried to work out what exactly was expected of me. What would a fallen angel or god do in the universe to make it worse then it came to me like a bolt in the arm. I am going to have to stop the reapers. With that profound realization I came to another more alarming one I'm fucking screwed.

Coming round for the second or third time today, my vision was a lot less blurry this time and I didn't need the need to vomit this time. I felt drenched as if i had been thrown in a sauna, cut and bruised but in a considerably better sate than last time. Trying to move my arm to wipe my face I realized I was strapped to the table this time.

"God damn it" I cursed loudly.

"Stay still your body needs time to recuperate, my name is Saul kun your contact" I heard the salarian squeaked.

As he typed into his omnitool the restraints released themselves. My mind was full of questions and ideas. Top of the list was a requisition list. My instincts were telling me that I was going to need a lot of guns.

"I guess I have a bit of explaining to do. Freya can only have minimal contact in the mortal realms I am her go between anything you need i can provide you any questions you have i will do my best to answer them. There are some restrictions to my capabilities however. Did she explain why you are hear and what you need to do".

I thought about it for a second up until now I had a few ideas but nothing concrete. What I could gather reading between the lines whatever I have to do is going to be big and from what I know its it's going to be messy and no doubt the reapers are going to be involved. No matter what happens this is going to end badly and no one is going to come out of this the same especially not me.

"Someone has altered event's and its my job to sort the mess out any way I see fit in order to save the most lives" I replied as I sat up.

"Pretty much, but we won't know how they have changed until you experience them, the game you played through is the original version of history but there's no way of knowing how much Scorvions has changed events. We only know that what he has done is big" he replied as he scanned me.

Well that's pretty much what I had figured out but the conclusion is still the same I'm fucked I mean I have never shot a gun,how the hell am I going to pull this shit off. Not even the terminator or master chief could pull this off. Its amazing how my brain works I just had a light bulb moment.

"You said you could get me anything I needed right Saul? I asked hoarsely before taking a glass of water from my new friend.

Mentally I began listing the stuff I thought I could use, I have to think about this carefully if I can't beat them conventionally then I'm going to have to use my head for what good that will do its full of steel swarf I am engineer for Christ sake not a soldier.

"Ah right I haven't introduced myself please forgive my rudeness my names Saul within reason I can get stuff from any ware but I can't create new equipment why what do you need?

"Better get a pen and paper mate this is going to take a while" I replied closing my eyes.

After a while I had rattled of a list of weapons and equipment, pretty much everything I could remember from my very limited memory's of playing call of duty. The way I figure it these mass effect weapons fire tiny rounds so conventional weaponry should do a lot more damage. I also included some armor sets from a couple of other games I played. Mainly the master chiefs armor and prophets from Cryisis. come to think of it having an AI like Cortana could come in real handy, hacking doors and stuff.

"Most of this stuff is next to useless I mean no body uses conventional ammunition any more and that armour won't work without modifying you on a genetic level"

"Then do it and as for the fact they don't use mass effect technology that's the point your shields and armour aren't designed to cope with large calibre rounds there designed to stop rounds the size of paint chips."

"Makes sense, I can modify these weapons with modern mass effect technology while retaining the characteristics you want but I can't make the necessary genetic modifications there's to much of a risk

"I need that advantage if I am to pull this of you have to do it I am willing to take the risk and if we can get a working Cortona AI my life is going to be so much easier"

"Ai's are banned by citadel law if you get caught they will lock you up and that's even if you don't end up becoming a vegetable or a cripple"

"Look pal I can't hack a door I don't know how to work an omni tool, I don't know tech if I have someone like Cortana helping me I stand a much better chance of pulling this of. As for the risk I think the rewards far outweigh the risk its something I have to do.

"Lay back down when you come round you will have everything you need prepared for you will be on the citadel" he replied calmly.

"One last request ear can you modify Cortana so she doesn't suffer with rampancy and can be fitted into a omni tool. And thank you Saul I know I have been fairly demanding but if I didn't think this was the best option I wouldn't ask." I replied as I complied with his request.

"I know, I just hope your right. As soon as your on the citadel your on your own I can only guide you via extranet messaging but I should be able to organize shadow drops as you need equipment."

With that he shoved a hypodermic needle in my arm. Within a second my vision blurred and I passed out again.

Daylight filters in through the window disturbing me from my slumber. Blinking my eyes I get up to uncover another shock. I have to admit I expected this to be some sort of bad dream if I am honest but no I am well and truly here and the full extent of my situation is apparently obvious. I'm in what appears to be a re purposed warehouse on my left there's a window overlooking the citadel skyline complete with sky cars. To my right is a an armory that would put the expendables to shame. I mean seriously I left Saul with a list of stuff but man there must be ten times the amount of weapons in here.

Getting up I Look forward to see a pair of eyes staring back at me. Jesus Christ I have to give Saul credit were credit is due he did it he actually managed to get me an AI and build the armor sets I requested. I can't believe i am looking at an AI . It looks like the Cortana from the game only better looking. I don't know how to describe it words elude me but she looks more human looking than in the games I know she glows blue but even so. I don't know how long I have been sat laying in this bed but I'm starting to get a little creeped out having this staring contest with an AI.

"What's the mater haven't you seen an AI before?" it spoke in a soft voice.

I stood there for a moment a bit shocked for a second her voice was a direct copy of the Cortona from the halo games. The armor mounted on the rack in the corner was exactly how I remember seeing it in the games as well minus the damage.

"Not in the flesh sorry for staring , may I ask what your name is?" I replied as I got out of bed.

Thankfully Saul had the decency to put some clothes on me after the surgery and I have to say I feel a hell of a lot better. I took a look round the room and saw what appear to be a on suit bathroom at the other end of the room so I headed in that direction.

"My name is Cortana but then you should know that you requested me specifically and what I would like to know is why" she replied a bit of irritation apparent in her voice.

"Did Saul explain the situation to you" I asked as I pushed the bathroom door.

I had a bigger shock than all the rest of the crap that's happened to me recently. My whole image ha been altered. My body is a hell of a lot muscular, my hair is now a light grey fashioned in a buzz cut and my eyes are well there a light yellow. This is going to take a lot of getting used to still It's still a price worth paying for the advantages I have gained. I'm disturbed from my vanity trip by more questioning.

"Pretty much that's the only reason why I gave your salarian friend the designs to the armor and helped out with the surgery now I want to know why before you get any more help. Why am I so important" she relied her voices cutting through me.

I had come up with a list of demands to try and get the job done that I had really fucked up. I brought someone else in to help me solve my problems without taking into account there wants and needs. This was not her problem it was mine and now she is stuck here like me because of my selfishness.

"Cortana I'm sorry I should never have got you dragged into this, it's my problem not yours. The truth is I need your help, I can't do this on my own. You are the best person to help me with all the tech stuff together we stand a chance but I should not have got you involved if you want to leave I wont stop you but I could really use your help. If I fail all life will be eradicated human, alien and AI I know I put you in a bad position and for that I'm sorry but will you help me" I explained as I sat down in front of her.

"Yes I had already decided that I would I just needed to hear your reasoning now grab some weaponry and head through the door on your left we need to begin your training." she responded as she flit erred to static before dispersing.

Looking at the weapon rack I picked up a couple of weapons that looked familiar one reminded me of a Barrett sniper riffle the other looked like a p90 sub machine gun. I held the riffle up in the light it looks exactly as I remembered from the TV, It even had a traditional scope on it which in theory should help I used to do a fair bit of target shooting with an air rifle in my youth. Walked through the door and into a fully fitted training room. I doubt the marines are as well equipped as this place.

Looking round the converted warehouse the firing range practically took up the entire length of the building. There were targets a different intervals different species with different score markings in different places. Looking to my left there were solid magazine shaped chunks of metal with some with yellow flakes in and some without. Cortana appeared on my left side and began instructing me on how to shoot the riffle and various other information. Correcting my posture and other various flaws in my technique.

For what felt like a small while I fired down he range with each shot I took my body adjusted to the recoil my body began reacting without me having to concentrate on what I was doing. I was becoming more and more accurate. The sniper riffle I was using was designed for taking out targets behind armour its weight was considered a major disadvantage along with the recoil but I was barely noticing it. I have no doubt that the augmentations were playing a massive part but no matter what happens I'm determined to master the skills that Cortona's teaching me.

"That's enough for today get some rest you have earned it" Crotana instructed as I let loose another volley of shots down range.

"Not yet I'm not tired I think I will get a bit more practice in" I replied as I lined up another shot.

"No you will get some rest" she replied curtly as the lights went out.

I walked back to my room putting my weapons back in there respective slots on the rack. Its remarkable how my night vision has improved. I considered how far I had come from meek engineer to gun slinger extraordinaire. As I climbed into bed I let all the thoughts drift from my mind as I entered a peaceful slumber.


	2. Chapter 2 - Warming the embers

Si vis pacem, para bellum - If you want peace, prepare for war."

Well I have spent a few days here in my new life. It's been a lot to take in but in all honesty I think I made the right choice. Only time will tell but whatever the case, I can't go back so I don't dwell on it. I'm enjoying the routine of it all now getting up the same time doing things at set times it's nice not having to put on a public facade matching up to people's expectations. But most of all I'm glad I no longer have to deal with other people's shit. It used to do my head in listening to people moan about unimportant garbage. You only have ten likes on Facebook, if that's the least of your problems I envy you. I still miss things from home but its getting less everyday.

Me and Cortana are getting on a lot better now as well. It's still creeps me out the way she watches over me while I sleep but in a odd sort of way its comforting. No matter what I will never be alone. That is the one thing we have promised each other we do this together on not at all. Just like racing there can be no room for doubt, If we are to survive the coming storm we have to have each others backs.

Its now supper time and I have to admit this stake substitute tastes just like the real thing but even after all this time all bran still tastes like dogs cack. Main disadvantage of the gene therapy is an increased metabolism. I guess I can't complain to much I haven't had to have buy any food yet but that's a job for this later. I came up with the idea of listing all the major events, targets and people that Scorvious could try to get at or manipulate. It turned out to be a big list. I still can't get my head round half this newfangled tech I must of spent half an hour looking for a marker pen or some chalk to plot it all out on the wall, before she told me it was a digital display. As you can guess I expressed my displeasure with a very limited vocabulary. I'm just thankfully that Cortana's job is handling the tech or I would have starved by now I can't even operate the bloody oven without instructions. I reckon I have more in common now with a Krogan than a normal person when it comes to tech. If it doesn't work by the third attempt I bash the thing until it does.

My training has come a hell of a way in such a short space of time I'm now fairly accurate with most of the weapon's apart from the shotguns. No mater what I try I can't seem to get on with them. I have to admit I prefer my mid to long range weaponry although I have been practising my hand to hand combat with a training simulator. I swear Cortona has a real devious side ever that or she just likes inflicting pain on me.

The simulator is connected to a redundant set of armour, if I get hit I feel it through some sort of neural link. She did explain how it worked but it went over my head, even the dumbed down version. It has got to the point were when she explains something now about as complicated as it get is do this and this happens, or don't do this unless you want to electrocute yourself. Like I said I think I'm a distant cousin of a krogan somewhere. Anyway getting back to the source of my current discomfort she programmed a bunch of basic fights which she decided were to easy so she stuck it on the hard level. Without warning I went from fighting a salarian to sparring against the master chief. I have had enough electric shocks today to charge a truck battery. Not cool at least I can get a few punches in before I'm on my ass now.

"Isaac when you finished dinner shall we go grocery shopping and then we can scout the area out a bit as well" Cortana queried as she imitated playing with her nails.

"It's as good a time as any I suppose" I replied as I washed up my plate.

I quickly got changed throwing on a set of cargo pants, a tank top and a jacket on. I have a concealed holster under the jacket holding a heavy pistol and a knife Rambo would be proud of. I know we are on the citadel but it still has its rough patches apparently the quickest way to the market area on the wards on foot is to go through the slum district. I'm not to worried but at the end of the day better safe than sorry. Garbing my omnitool I quickly slip it on my wrist before heading out. Man Saul has made a fine job of this it's more akin to a watch than an I phone but then, its Cortana's home so as long as she's happy with it I'm more than pleased.

The citadel's currently on the night cycle still this place is like New York there's always something going on. Following the signs I set of on a steady jog. This part of the citadel is a bit run down but no were near as bad as some of the places I have been. The buildings look a little derelict still it's the citadel its perfectly safe they say I don't think I'd want my family walking round here if I had one that is.

I have been running for about a quarter of an hour now before I would have been sprawled out on the floor if I had been running for this long back home but now I don't even feel tired. Looking ahead I can see people in the distance so I slow down. The buildings are getting more and more rough. Some of these people look homeless. Its amazing how far society has progressed from living in caves yet it still fails millions of people each year. Walking through the narrow street in the "slum district it's plain to see that these people have nothing. There's people from most races down here yet I haven't seen one asari.

Rounding a corner I can see two humans shaking down the slums. One of them is kicking the snot out of a turian on the floor while the other is frisking a quarian woman. Part of me is telling me not to get involved its not my problem the other half's telling me to kick there heads in. If theirs one thing I can't stand its a bully. Walking into the shadows I weighed them up. They were both a lot smaller than me in both height and size but I was more concerned about numbers, last thing I wanted to do was get ambushed. Normally there's plenty more scum waiting in the woodwork to join in.

"Why don't you take a hike fellas they ain't got nothing worth taking" coldly remarked stepping out of the shadows.

The man kicking the fallen turian spun round meeting my gaze. He was dishevelled, probably on drugs, his nose looked like it had been broken a few times. His face twisted into a sick smile. It was obvious just from looking at him that he got his kicks hurting people. The shorter of the two just laughed as he continued searching the quarian slapping her about as she resisted.

"True he doesn't have anything but you do, your omni tool hand it over" he said wiping his nose.

"I have a better idea why don't you to take a hike while I'm feeling generous. Failing that you can try and take it if you have the stones" I replied clicking my knuckles.

The dark skinned man charged at me hopping to tackle me into the wall but I side stepped him. Grabbing his arm I quickly twisted it behind him as I smashed my foot into the back of his knee. Taking a split second glance I noticed that the other guy had stopped searching the quarian, and had proceeded to pin her against the wall making her watch me fight his friend. I through him to the floor as I took a step back.

He forced himself upright fear apparent in his eyes from his body language he knew he was beat, he just didn't want the indignity of admitting it and running, while he had the chance. As he came forward again throwing a feral left hook I caught it in my hand. Applying as much pressure as I could I, hearing his hand crunch as the bones broke. Seizing the opportunity I countered with a brutal head butt breaking his nose, with a wet crunch .The other guy had decided he should intervene, throwing the quarian into the trash cans. He pulled out a flip blade and began circling as the other guy tried throwing another punch with his over hand.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to mess with the Shaltar Saint's" he shouts menacingly.

The thirst thug's nearly out on his feet but now there two of them I have the urge to end this quickly, I need to stop toying around. Shifting my stance, I decide to go on the offence. A short sharp kick to the head dispatches the first one. I dropped the ball however the other guy had decided to lunge at me with his blade just as I had made my move.

I evaded at the last second but not without getting my sleeve cut. I was lucky, that mistake could have been a lot more costly. The man seemed to think he had the upper hand as his grin grew. Refocusing my attention I saw him move to make another swipe with the knife. Taking the opening I used his momentum to slam him into the wall, bending his arm round until I felt a satisfying pop. As he screamed in pain I took his legs out with a knee I let him fall to the ground, before finish him of with an elbow to the neck.

I had made sure to keep an eye on the quarian just in case learning from my earlier mistake. She was backed right into the corner just starring then again I don't even know if they can blink. I began searching the thugs pockets retrieving a credit chit and a bag of red sand. Just what this place needs bloody drugs.

"Here take this" I shouted to the quarian throwing her the credit chit.

She stumbled and dropped it nearly missing the thing entirely. I took a second to look other the woman. Her body looked thin and withdrawn she probably hasn't eaten in a while. The turian is a mess his jaw flap thing is sticking out at an odd angle and he's bleeding badly, most worryingly is the fact that he's barely breathing.

"Why would you give this to me and why stick up for us were nothing but a pair of tramps" she said as she timidly walked forward picking up the chit.

"I was the little guy once, I know what it's like to be beaten and broken. Now I'm not the little guy any more, I still can't stand bullies. Don't worry about your friend I will get him to a hospital now get out of here before more of his thugs come out of the wood work. I reply calmly as I continue searching the other punk.

"Who are you?" she queried as she walked off.

"I'm just a simple man trying to make my way in the universe" I replied coldly.

Picking up the unconscious turian I gently slung him over my shoulder. I Could of done with out this today I thought to myself as I navigated the streets unimpeded. I guess having my pistol on display doesn't hurt. Having a half dead turian on you shoulder kinda sends a message, then again that little show I put on earlier probably helped. I might not know much but I can safely say that the saints wont get any info from the tramps about who done there friends in. Not that it bothers me if they did. What does bother me is the fact that there's no c-sec presence down here, there's a small presence in the warehouse district. Compared to the richer areas this seems like the bleeding wild west.

As we reached the elevator. I picked the option for the markets area. Apparently there's a small clinic there I can drop Mr punch bag of at .The door slid shut leaving just the three of us heading up. I had come up with one of my famous bright ideas on the way to the lift. Holding my arm out in front of me, Cortana materialised bathing the lift in a blue light. She had her hands on her hips giving me the once over.

"Cortana I have had an idea it may sound a little crazy but what do you think about playing a game with the saints" I whispered quietly.

"I like crazy if it gets them out of the slums, those people are suffering enough what have you got in mind" she replied jovially.

"Classic punisher plot tear them apart from the inside while making them think someone is trying to make a play for leadership" I offered.

"What about people getting caught in the cross fire? She queried drooping her head in thought.

"We do it smart and surgical, divide and conqueror, the hard part will be stopping another gang moving in and filling the vacuum as the saints collapse. I added stifling a yawn.

"I'm sure we can come up with something" she replied resting her hand on her chin.

When we start making our move I think we can recycle there accounts putting there funding to better use. I could be the space age robin hood you can be maid Marion." I stated before chuckling to myself.

"You do know how to show a gal a good time I will do some digging see what I can find". She replied with a girlie laugh.

I can't remember there being this much of a crime problem in the games but then they never really mentioned this ward. I always thought it was just a in joke about how slow these elevators are but unfortunately it's not. I think I could have run up the stairs quicker. It was easy enough to find, although the markets were busier than I expected. I thought it would have been quieter at this time of night but then its the citadel the galactic capital. Guess this place is the alien New York.

The clinic is just the same as any other pre-fab shop on this level, just less grotty than average. Hell I even passed a Batarian dentist on the way here but that place did look a dump. I stopped a few meters outside of the clinic as there was a turian guarding the door wearing red jackets with black skulls draped over white armbands. Just like the gimps from earlier

The guys doesn't look like security, his postures wrong he's acting to shifty. I guess it could be some new fashion but I doubt it not that I follow fashion. I'm a jeans and overalls kinda guy. I undone my jacket slightly as I cautiously approached , the turian grunting slightly as he started coming round.

"Clinics closed until the saints say otherwise" the turian spat in his two tone voice.

Calmly I sat the wounded turrian down opersit the grunt. Casually I scanned the area for cameras and witnesses just in case. I crossed the corridor I stretched my shoulders, placing my hands behind my back discreetly popping my knuckles. A couple of salarians walked through oblivious to the mounting tension. This one had some training it was obvious that he wasn't like the two muppets from earlier. The way he carried himself, it just screamed ex military. I closed the gap between us with a couple of short strides.

"didn't you here, I said its closed now get..." he didn't even get to finish his sentence.

A high pitched scream from inside the clinic shifted my priority's. I didn't want trouble at the minuet, I don't like going in unplanned. Circumstances had forced my hand however. As soon as I heard the scream I spun my elbow into his eye socket before snapping his neck with a satisfying crack.

" I heard you, just didn't pay attention, Cortona could you switch the lights off in there when I open the door please" I muttered stepping over his limp body.

Palming my hand on the door switch I drew my pistol flicking the safety off. The door glided open as I pulled my knife with my free hand. The lights promptly died as I crossed the threshold. My vision rapidly adapted to the light. I took in the situation as I drew a breath. Two clinic staff were being attacked by four gang members, two salarians, a turian and a human. The salarians were beating one of the doctors. The turrian was throwing supply's in a duffel bag while the human was forcing himself onto a female employee The young redhead's blouse had been ripped open, her face was one of pure fear. My mind was consumed by rage. Barely a second had passed in the time it took me to asses the room.

Gently squeezing the trigger I made a sweeping motion taking the two salarians out with clean head shots. There bodies fell limp, large holes in there skulls. The doctor soiled his pants as he fell backwards grabbing the counter to support his weight. Spinning on my heels I let loose another three shots as the turian fired blindly missing me. He did manage to hit the flower pot two feet to my left. I however was much more accurate, hitting him in each kneecap and his right hand. As he slid to the ground I closed the distance, remembering not to repeat my earlier mistake.

As the turian tried to crawl to his pistol I stood over him taking a breath, before I blew his brains out. The entire time I had my eyes on the last of the hostile's. Don't think he could see me too well but I could see him clearly I can't stress how much that gene therapy has improved my vision. I lined up another shot and pulled the trigger, only to receive the dead man's click.

"you lucky turd" I cursed.

The man decided to take his chances, running to the door he shoved the doctor to the floor.I threw the pistol at him whacking him across the side of the head. He crashed to the floor with a thud. I grabbed him by the scruff of the neck forcing him onto the wall with one hand. I stabbed him in the thigh with my knife. He screamed in pain as I slowly twisted the knife. I could make out his features, the guy couldn't have been much older than me. There was something about him, he was scarred that was obvious but he had that same spaced out look in his eye as the muppets I run into earlier.

"Apologise to the nice lady" I grunted loosening my grip on his throat.

He spat in my face. Cocky git, these nuggets really aren't that bright. I twisted the knife another quarter of a turn feeling the resistance as his flesh twisted round the blade, ripping and tearing causing irreparable damage as the man screamed.

"I suggest you apologise now before I lose my patients and just cut your leg off" I barked.

"screw you" he murmured.

Losing my patience I pulled the knife up his leg slipping it out at the top of his leg. I forced his head back with a blood curdling bang it collided with the wall,his breathing stopped as blood gushed from his shattered skull.

"Are you two okay" I asked genuinely concerned.

"we are thanks to you, I though they were going to kill me,or worse" the woman replied in a french accent.

"I think I need a new pair of pants" was all the tubby bloke could bring himself to say.

"There's a injured turrian outside, a few friends of these nuggets done a number on him, I'd appreciate it if you could take a look at him and please try to avoid describing me to c-sec if you could. I'd rather not have to go to prison if I could help it small spaces scare me" I responded picking my pistol up.

"Sure thing" the male doctor stuttered in response.

Stealing one last glance at the young doctor. I admired her beauty she reminded me so much of someone I used to go to school with it was uncanny. My heart sank as I remembered her. I can't believe I will never see her again, any of them again. Sirens in the distance snapped me back from my mental haze as I left the clinic in a mad rush.

Sprinting I made my way to the lift as quick as I could, Cortana plotted a route back to the lift avoiding people through the quiet side streets. I put my knife away and holster my gun as I slid into the elevator. The adrenaline slowly starting to wear off. My concious, felt clearer than I thought it would. My first kill had been something I had thought about a lot. It's something I knew I was going to have to do. And I know that had I not been there and reacted the way I did things would have gone a lot worse. What's getting to me is the fact that I didn't flinch, didn't hesitate. It's like I'm burying who I am to become who I need to be and it scares me.

We made the trip home in silence as I cut through back alleys and side streets. The journey took about ten minuets but then I ran the whole three and a half miles back. I was barely out of breath, scarily my fitness is only set to improve as I continue my training. Opening the door I took my jacket off. As I walked through the reception, I pondered the days events. Crossing the training area I stripped off throwing my clothes into the bin. I put a fresh magazine in the pistol before putting it on the rack with the others. Giving the knife a clean I returned it to its home on the shelf satisfying my ocd.

"Cortona could you order some provisions and have them delivered tomorrow along with a few more clothes please" I asked removing my omnitool.

"yeah I can do but I need to ask you something first" she replied as I plugged her chip into her terminal.

"fire away Cortana" I responded as I walked into the shower.

"Something bothering you and I know its not what you did earlier, what is it?" she enquired her voice one of concern.

I let the cold water wash the blood away from my body. I ran my hands through my hair as I collapsed into the corner. My mind pulsed away as I consider the path I was walking and the choices I was going to have to make. They didn't scare me the fact that I was willing to make them based on the cold,hard logic of the situation did. I considered her question for a moment before answering.

"I'm scarred, Cortona I'm scarred that I'm losing my humanity. I'm scarred that I could fall from the path. Most of all I'm scarred that I am going to become some sort of monster that's going to make things worse". I answered as I let my emotions go.

"you won't because I wont let you. In the short time that I have known you I have come to trust your judgement, I know you make the choices for the right reasons even if they cut you in the process. You may not know it but your more like the chief than you realise. You have that fire that few men posses you just need to let it burn and believe in yourself more." Cortana remarked in a honest tone.

After a while of soul searching I dried myself of and went to bed. Remembering what my granddad always said to me "it's an unfortunate fact that the only way you can secure peace is by preparing to fight". I never truly understood the meaning but now I think I do. You can only achieve peace if your willing to fight for it, sacrifice yourself for it. Theses people will only find peace when the saints are gone, the trouble is those people in the slums have been down so long they no longer have any fight left. I can't believe it took me so long to learn what he was trying to teach me. God I miss him so much. After a while I finally succumb to my exhaustion and fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 - Pouring gas on the flames

"The right man in the wrong place can make all the difference in the world." (Half-Life 2)

Waking up I hit the alarm,before rolling out the side of my bed with a bump. Man what I would give for one nights uninterrupted sleep. I keep having nightmares ones about my death, and others that could be premonitions of the future or just my fears catching up with me. Who knows I wouldn't doubt anything any more. Still I quickly spring into my usual routine, a shower and shave before breakfast.

"Cortana how are you this morning" I enquired between mouthfuls of cereal.

"I am good as always you may want to watch the news however" she replied materializing next to the TV feed.

" And in other news gang violence is gripping the Shaltar ward. Over the past two weeks their has been a rapid increase in gang related activity. Yesterday evening there was a gang hit carried out on a group of enforces believed to be working for the saints. C-sec officials are remaining tight lipped about the incident at the Highfham Shar medical centre. What little information that has been released is that c- sec believes the incident was committed by a professionals leaving no trace aside from the body's left in there wake. We hope to have a full report by Emily Wong latter in the day. I'm Sasha Alexander and this is k-7 news"

"Sounds like we have got there attention Cortana, I have been thinking if you wanted the reapers to succeed,knowing the timetable what would you do? I asked as I stared at our holo wall.

Cortana's glowing frame turned and starred at our holographic timeline,her hand resting on her chin. I swear she looks more human each day. As she considers her answer, I bring up all the information we have on how the reapers intend to activate the dark space relay. There's way to many unknowns for my liking. We don't know nearly enough.

"Impossible to say. I'm not a complete mad man set on starting a galactic holocaust, there are to many variables and not enough data to come up with any sound theory's. I can only guess at what he would be likely to attempt. I have already predicted over four thousand ways to alter events in the reapers favor. Why?" she asked as she returned her focus on the timeline.

Grabing my glass of orange off the side I moved towards the timeline. If he is as clever as Freya warned he would guess that they would send some to correct his interfering and that shepherd would be watched closely. He or she would be the obvious choice of target to change the game to speak. Therein lies his problem its to obvious. Whatever he is doing would be subtle, cleverly planned and deeply devious. The more I consider my original thoughts the more I realise how stupid they were, I doubt I will be joining up with shepherds crew. We will be operating Independently of the time line I believe.

"I have one, if it were me I'd scrap that time line, bypass it even . We know someone has to reprogram the citadel right. If it were me I'd cause some sort of riot and send in a few heavy's in to do the dirty work while everyone's distracted. As you said the other day misdirection is a tactician's favoured tool." I replied as I started stretching.

"That could work, so you think he is using the saints?" Cortana asked as she began flipping through the chart.

"Don't know they looked to stoned out of there heads to pull it off. Those drugs I found on them the other day did you find any info on them?"

I have seen my fair share of junkies and crack heads, I spent a couple of months working in London's east end. I have never seen them like that though. There eyes there was something wrong with them like they were glazed over. Peoples eyes don't naturally go like that. It may just be a side effect of space age magic mushrooms or it could be something more.

"Yes there something new I don't have the full details but from what I have peaced together there a form of steroids. Three people have died after coming of them, there organs solidifying, while there veins begin haemorrhaging."She replied showing photos.

"Another reason to shut these clowns down fast so have you found any potential targets?" I grunted.

"Three that I could identify one will be in a meeting this afternoon. We could do with taking her alive. She is there accountant so we could interrogate her and seize there funds. I would prefer it if you could neutralise the client she is dealing with" Cortana remarked coldly.

The intensity in her voice surprises me, its the first time I have seen her any less than level headed. Her mood and facial expression gave away the fact that something was upsetting her. Something that I quickly decided I was determined to rectify.

"Agreed we hit them hard and fast leaving only one survivor. When she has outlived her use she can end up like the rest. There's no coming back from the path there taking if she lives, she's a threat. So why do you want there client taken out?" I coolly answered giving a wry smile.

Pacing back and fourth I waited for her reply. I know my outlook on life has changed in the short time I have been here, my innocence long departed but leaving survivors was a mistake. People like the saints are a cancer, they will never be able to change. Some may say that I am no better than them and sooner or later I will be judged on my actions, my sins. It is something I am prepared for something I will face with no regret or remorse.

"He buys and sells children off to the highest bidder usually using illegal weaponry as battering tools. Scum like that deserve no mercy, no quarter"

I understand why she's so angry, no mercy no quarter I nod my head in agreement. These sorts of people are the type of scum that deserve there fate. Killing them is doing the universe a , it's all ready a dark enough place without them making It worse.

"Well then lets get ready we have a busy day ahead of ourselves" I replied staring at there mug shots.

Within a few seconds Cortana has brought up a floor plan of there compound along with various information dossiers. I don't know how she does it but I know without her I would never get things done. Looking over the available information we begin planning our raid

Five hours later Tier four East Industrial Sector.

Wearing another hoodie and jeans, a large rucksack over my shoulder and a kit bag in my left hand. I walk through the deserted warehouses looking for my target a small shipyard owned by Fist. Fist is a agent for the shadow broker, soon to be lackey for Saren and general all around douche bag. The perfect person to borrow a shuttle from and not just any shuttle. He has a Aries mark four, apparently that's the one to have. Not that I'd know. Cortana said it's built like a tank and armed like a flying fortress but she didn't have to go into all the detail. After all she had me when she said it was fast, I mean I am a typical bloke the fastest one is always the best.

Rounding the corner I saw the place hard to miss, Harvey's slightly used ship yard. The name made me smile. Slightly used my arse, most of the stuff I could see through the gates was pure junk. Even the Quarians would pass on them they are that bad. The railings are about eight foot tall but I can make it over using a bit of a run up and and kicking off the warehouse wall running parallel to it.

Throwing the bags over I quickly stretch my muscles, before walking back a bit closing my eyes for a second as I prepare to cross the fence. If I cock this up I will only be half the man I am now.

"I'm in Cortana you can take care of the camera's while I find the shuttle" I whispered into my earpiece.

Pulling out my tranquilizer gun I quickly grabbed my bags and set off through the maze of scrap.

Carefully I rounded a corner keeping an eye out for guards. These guy's might work for fist but they probably don't know the full picture. We did a bit of digging when we checked the stock manifests. This is were he launders his money, Choras den is to closely watched and to well known, but being a silent partner here its the ideal place for him to do it. I don't want innocent blood on my hands so unless I can't avoid it engagement is a last resort.

"One step ahead of you partner, make a left then a right. The shuttle should be somewhere in E grid." Cortana replied cheerily in my ear.

Her mood seems to have improved a hell of a lot compared to earlier, I guess like me work takes her mind of things. I shouldn't be surprised at how real her emotions are she is a real being like me, like anyone else. At first when I asked for her help I viewed her as a tool. That is a mistake that's been haunting me, when were finished I will apologise for it but right now I need to focus. It's game time.

Keeping low I proceeded as quickly and quietly as my laden body would allow. Passing through the bone yard I saw a few fighters and a couple of beat Kodiaks but the bulk of the place was sky cars and other equipment. It isn't a particularly large place just well crammed.

It took a couple of minuets to find the shuttle. She looked in good condition again I am no expert in this field. I am a mechanical engineer not a rocket scientist that with said I can see potential I think I'm going to keep her. The hull is sleek and curved sharing more in common with the space shuttles back home than the Kodiak. Her frame is short and compact with stubby wings, four jets mounted on the body with two on the rear. What grabs my attention however is the concealed armaments twin linked Gatling guns on the front and a pair of rocket tubes under the wings..

Swiping my hand over the door. It quickly opens to reveal a cramped cockpit and a very small cargo hold. Were a Kodiak could carry a twenty man contingent id be surprised if this would fit six and there's no way you could fit a Krogan in here hell I barley fit and I'm not as wide or deep. Still it's perfect for us and I have no plans hiring a crew. Me and Cortana that's how I want to operate solo missions are my preference. That way if things go sideways I ain't dragging someone else into my mess.

"Five minuets till we launch, so get ready" Cortana announced.

Before we started the mission we decided I needed a alias, the media are soon to catch on sooner or later and give me a crap name like the slasher or something so I figured I'd invent my own. Trouble is all the good ones are taken. Unpacking my gear. I quickly change into the nano suit. I already had my under layer on to save time. The suit feels like rubber at first. It feels lose until I put the helmet on. Fastening the seals I feel the suit constricting against my body as rows of source code flash before my eyes. It took a few seconds before it loosened to a comfortable fit. Tensing my hand I could feel the armour hardening.

Faster than I could blink the armour had gone from a smooth muscle like fibre to diamond shaped granite scales. Spining my fist round I watched in amazement as it vanished in front of my eyes. Flickering for a few seconds the HUD formed in the faceplate. A simple message scrolled across the visor.

"NUERAL LINK ESTABLISHED ALL SYSTEMS READY NANO SUIT VERSION 3.0 ONLINE"

Smirking to myself I began unpacking my weaponry as I felt the shuttle powering up. In my peripheral vision I could see two guards running towards us. Pivoting on the balls of my feet I spun on the spot. Shooting from the hip I took them down with two heart shots. They collapsed mid stride falling to the ground, looking like something from a comedy show. They will be fine in a few hours for the moment though, they wont be able to move. The tranquilizer gun fires a neural toxin taken from a Thesian jellyfish. Quite the delicacy I'm told, not for me though the damn thing has two heads. It looks like a squid suffering from radiation poisoning. I have twelve rounds left more than plenty three rounds is enough to subdue a krogan, that is if you can find a soft target. Easier said than done.

As the shuttle dusts off I holster the tranquilizer gun on my left hip. Pulling another two guns out I sat them on the ground.

"Transponders off-line, the weapons systems all check out, and they were even kind enough to give us a full tank of gas." Cortana chimed as the shuttle banked slightly to the left.

Her form appears on the monitor in 2d form. Missing it's usual clarity. Looking with one eye I can't help but smile at the child like grin on her face. Pulling more parts out of my bag of tricks, I slowly start to assemble the sniper riffle. God I love this gun, I wish I could see my granddad shoot it, he was a sniper during the second world war. He didn't talk about it much. Its understandable but when I bought my air rifle, the pride he wore on his face as he taught me to shoot it is something I will never forget. I just prey that my actions now wont bring shame on my family. I guess I just want to think that he would approve.

Screwing the silencer on the end, I wonder if I am going a bit overboard on the fire power. I'm packing enough weaponry to arm a small militia. Quickly checking the scope I, let it compact itself before sliding it on my left mag rail. Repeating the process for the rest of my arsenal I am amazed at how stable the flight is for an old wreck, it's fairly good. Can't see how it can be considered a shuttle its more like a drop ship, but as long as it gets the job done. I can see a countdown flashing up as the door slides open.

Three,two,one I fall backwards out of the craft, air surging past my head as I plummet down. Manipulating the armour I reinforce my legs as I brace myself ready for impact. Taking a knee I crash to the ground causing a small crater on the roof of the apartment complex. Considering I must have fell a god two hundred foot I feel remarkably good,high on adrenalin but other than that no worse for were. Looking up I can see the shuttle heading of into the distance, Cortana's flight plan working like a charm.

Walking to the edge of the building I take a look over the ledge, no ones paying any attention to me, which makes my life easier. Pulling the sniper riffle from my back I quickly set up camp. Using a tripod I scope the area making a slight adjustment for the wind speed up here. I have a good overview of the area up here now it's just a game of patience before the main event.

Activating my cloak I wait it out as Cortana play some music we have both agreed that the techno music they keep playing on every radio station on this planet is crap so I asked her to find some classics. Its a bit surreal listing to rage against the machine while waiting to ambush gangsters. The waiting is doing my head in but it's better to be early than late.

Waiting an hour or so I see the first of two targets land in a red sky car. Two turians and an asari get out. The turians wearing armour while the asari wears a loose fitting dress. Definitely pros,well armed pros. I have to fight the urge to vent there skulls. Patients is a virtue but it is one I have yet too truly master.

A few tense moments passed. I had long since mapped out the guards patrol routes, I was growing restless. Now I just had to wait for the other party to arrive. A red and white shuttle landed in the centre of the compound, two occupants got out. As I zoomed in I could see a third person sat in the pilots seat. As the two old humans were escorted into the large warehouse, I silently prayed the shuttle would leave. Much to my irritation it didn't. I had waited ten minuets before deciding I had been patient enough, after all I had no idea how long this meeting would last.

Waiting for the patrol at the rear of the compound to round the corner I counted down. Three two, one. As soon as they cleared the corner I gently squeezed the trigger twice countering the kickback of the first salvo,I watched as the heavy rounds practically decapitated the salarian guards. There was surprisingly little sound coming from the riffle considering the carnage it caused.

The two dead guards laid on top of each other in a crumpled pile. Swivelling the rifle thirty degrees to the left I quickly spotted the second patrol. The giggling idiots as I dubbed them earlier. There about the most useless pair of sentry's ever. Seriously one's having a piss up the wall again,marking his turf I imagine. The other is still busy playing pong on his omnitool. I got that bored I watched. Taking another deep breath I let off four rounds. A double tap for the pair of them. They were dead before they even hit the ground, no armour or shields. Idiots.

That leaves one gabbing my bazooka style pipe I counted down again for the roof top sentry to reach the desired spot. With a large hiss the tube fired a line between the building I was on and the warehouse. The ginger guard looked like an extra from an alien film, his camouflaged armour covered in claret. A zip wire pinning him to the wall through his gut. Somehow the poor bastard was still alive despite having a fist size in his chest. Taking pity I switched back to the sniper riffle and lined up another shot but before I could squeeze the trigger, he'd slipped away.

My focus shifted back to the shuttle. Making a quick adjustment to the rifles power output. I aimed at the shuttle pilot. Letting of a five round burst. I thought I was being optimistic, hoping the rounds would penetrate the shuttles screen. Boy did I underestimate. The first round took the cockpit window out,shattering it. The second round took his head clean off leaving a spurting stump and the other three rounds unnamed him. That did however draw a bit of attention. I reckon the reapers could here that in dark space.

Scooping up my gear I quickly activated my optical camouflage as I holstered the riffle nearly leaving the line launcher behind. Its spent but that doesn't mean I want to leave my toys for C-sec to undertaking a short run up I jumped onto the zip-wire using the omni tool's nano forge to create a hook. I felt the thing drop a few feet as it took my weight I began praying loudly as I made my uncontrolled decent.

"Hostile incoming" Cortana shouted in my ear.

I had less than twenty foot left to slide as I saw the guard coming out of the door rifle pointed in the opposite direction to myself. I drew my knife, letting go of the zip wire as I fell the remaining distance in momentum closing the gap. Spinning mid air I rammed the bade through the turians neck as I pulled my assault riffle firing it into the next guy coming from through the door. His shields no match for the fully automatic rounds at close rounds. I used the first turian as a crash mat knocking into the wall with a sickening crunch. If he weren't dead from the knife wound he certainly was from that impact. I quickly recovered from the landing taking barely a seconds pause to regain my lost wind.

"Thanks for the heads up Cortana I shouldn't have taken out the pilot but I didn't want him making a getaway with our prey" I replied as I vented the riffle.

"Understood I am going to hack there network so your on your own for now" she replied courteously.

Smiling to myself I remember this is probably a walk in the park compared to what she used to do with the chief. Pulling my knife from the corpse I sheathed it over my left breast. Entering the building I quickly came under fire. There must have been at least four shooters. Its hard to count when your running trying to dodge the incoming rounds. The buildings a crescendo of noise as I storm my way across the catwalk, swapping from the stealth approach to the suits armour boost function.

I was quickly running out of room as I sprinted my way along the gangway. My armour now becoming visible as the scales hardened. Looking down I see three young children and a woman bound to a chair. Fuck this complicates things. Right now that's the least of my worries that damn asari just through a warp at me.

As the biotic death ball rapidly approached I swore under my breath as I jumped from the gangway performing another acrobatic manoeuvre. I kicked off the wall spinning mid air as I fired the assault rifle taking out one of the guards with a few rounds to the chest. Landing anything but delicately I spin my arm round the wrong way firing blindly into the chest of another target. Drawing the tranquilizer gun with my offhand I fire at the two buyers while they make there way to a side door. They both go down hard crashing to the ground.

As I push forward to close ground on the asari my shields are depleted to nearly half by a close range shot gun blast from the last trained heavy left standing. To my relief and his sheer terror however the rounds don't even scratch the armour. Without concisely thinking about it I, pistol whip him. The riffle now finished venting,I let of a short burst into his chest. His red armour crumpling under the fire,spraying me in blue blood. I dropped the tranquilizer pistol, its no longer useful,the barrel having warped significantly. I hit the bloke so hard that I cracked the steel grip,leaving a decent dent in his armour.

The assari had backed away giving herself some much needed breathing room. The caged children screaming as she growled throwing another singularity. I dodged it barley having chance to react as the last goon tried shooting at me from behind cover. Rolling out the way i'm surprised as the asari holds her hand up to stop the last goon from shooting.

"Who are you cowboy?"

" I'm just a ghost, and you will be meeting my friend the grim reaper soon enough I replied menacingly.

The nano suit distorted my voice, making me sound like I had just eaten a bag of shingle then impersonated a krogan .It sounded truly impressive and menacing.

"Ha-ha you will be the one embarrassing the goddess soon enough. My People are coming as we speak." her voice had a evilly seductive tone.

I had been lining up a shot with the riffle the entire time the red laser sight danced on the man's forehead for milliseconds as I gently squeezed the trigger. The rifle pulsed as the suppressed rounds rocketed down the barrel. There impact was anything but supressed. It was a rookie mistake I made the most of, surprising coming from a three hundred year old asari. When the riffle began over heating I tossed it aside.

"I couldn't block the transmission, I'm bringing the shuttle round we have what we need she's expendable" Cortana stated sounding annoyed.

The asari used her biotics to close the gap, lashing out in with some form of martial arts I have never seen before, using her biotic energy to increase the force behind them. I blocked them as best as I could but I couldn't find an opening. Blinking as I narrowly avoided an incoming blow realised that I needed to change the tempo, she was setting the rhythm admittedly I was holding my own but she was trying to delay me. I know c-sec are on there way as well as her crew. I needed to finish this quickly.

She threw a straight left that I caught pulling her in close as I head butted her, causing her to bleed heavily. she tried to counter the hold I had her in but I used her momentum against her throwing her across the room. I made a attempt to reach my rifle as she stumbled to her feet. The purple maiden went to throw another biotic attack but, she was halted in her tracks by the woman bound to the chair. Biotic energy coursing through her arm as she threw a stasis. How she managed to do it so accurately is beyond me, she's blindfolded and her arms are tied down. Taking the opportunity I sprinted forward drawing my knife. Flying forwards as she tried to fight of the stasis field I sunk the blade into her chest. A full twelve inches piercing her lungs as I twisted the knife round slashing diagonally down her chest.

"Embrace that bitch" I quipped before snapping her neck.

Walking forwards I kept my eyes on the woman as she followed my movements her breathing steady. I examined her closely I knew her I can't believe it its Miranda Lawson. She's wearing the same cat suit as she wore in the games, its just cut to pieces and she's covered in cuts and bruises. What the hell is she doing here? Then again what the hell am I going to do with her I can't take her with me?Guess I haven't got a lot of choice. Picking up my rifle, it relinked with my suit showing a low ammo warning. Smiling I walk up to the two old sickos and put a round into ones head before the riffle clicks empty. Swearing to myself I stomped on the others throat repeatedly crushing his windpipe.

"If I cut you lose are you going to try and stab me in the back or will you help me get those kids out of here?" I asked as I walked closer to her.

She muttered some profanities under her breath giving me the once over after I removed the bag over her head. She looked a mess, how the hell did these clowns manage to get someone as well trained as her. I had to remind myself not to get any funny ideas, things could get real sideways real quick.

"Took them long enough to send someone I take it you have an exit plan then?" she replied her Australian accent a refreshing change from all the monotone humans on this station.

"I'm not with Cerberus, I can get you out of here but those kids are coming with me, I won' let the illusive man send them to one of his biotic death camps." I replied evenly.

"We are not the monsters the council make us out to be. We could use a man with your skill set" she counted her voice remaining calm.

"We need to leave now,The shuttle will be here in sixty seconds" Cortana interrupted braking my chain of thought.

"We can discus this later right now we need to get them out of here,You try anything funny and you'll wish you were still tied to the chair" I replied calmly as I cut her lose.

Making my way over to the cages I picked up the busted gun,not wanting to leave any evidence behind. I felt the suits form shift as I gripped the bars pulling them apart. It wasn't easy but the door finally buckled as the lock snapped. Turning to the left I saw the other door had already came open.

Gingerly I scooped the young boy out of the cage, holding him close to my chest his small body squirming trying to escape my grasp. Poor kid he's scared shitless. Miranda had managed to coax the other two children out of there cage. Switching of the voice mask I looked at the kid.

"Relax kid, I'm here to help im not going to hurt you I promise" I said as reassuringly as possible.

I could hear movement outside the door as I smirked away to myself.

"close your eyes children you don't want to see this I softly requested as I led the way to the door.

"So what's your big plan then" Miranda enquired in a warmer tone than I expected.

Walking forwards I watched as she picked up a shotgun of he my HUD I noticed my shields had regenerated to full capacity. I could hear the roar of engines closing in as I rested my hand over the doors button. I could hear the sound of weapons being unfolded on the other side of the door. I watched on as Cortana patched in a camera feed of the saints preparing to storm the building. This is going to be fun.

"Were going out the front door" I replied grinning to myself.

"Are you bloody mad your going to get us killed" she groaned to herself.

I counted down loudly, " Three Two One".


	4. Collateral Damage

**A/N ** **Thanks for the reviews guys I appreciate them all next chapter will be up a little later than I race season has started so I have a shake down run this weekend and then it will be a mad rush to get ready for the first race two weeks i'm rambling away here.I Just need to mention a key point. Some characters may appear a bit out of character or not reference important events this is because I have started the story years before the beginning of the games As always enjoy.**

"Without free will; there is no difference between submission and rebellion."

James Johnson, MGS2

Three, two one I counted down watching the scene on the other side of the door. There is at least a dozen gunmen outside. Varying in race and creed, all of which had a single goal in mind. Delivering my head on a platter. I had no doubt in my head that I could take them on. Trouble is if I did I would not be able to protect these kids. Then there's the wild card that I have yet to factor into the mix a young Miranda Lawson.

Fortunately my extraction plan is still feasible but the window is shrinking. Planning the raid the timing was tight between each step, there was a safety margin but we were pushing it. Like every great plan it never survives contact with the enemy. Lucky for me Cortana has an ace up her neon sleeve and I can hear it coming. I hadn't told the ice queen yet, thought I would savour the surprise.

With a wave of my clenched fist. The carnage started, I could hear the shuttle's weaponry tearing the compound apart. The mounted guns whirring away as lead fell from the sky. The deep rumble of the shells colliding with flesh and steel. The agonising screams of pain could be heard as the tables shifted, the Saints no longer the apex predators. I am.

The ground shaking concert of chaos was over in seconds. The dull drone of the shuttles thrusters and the quiet whine of sirens closing in were the only sounds to be heard. Cautiously I palmed the door before covering the boys eyes. The door groaned in protest before juddering open. Looking back I could see that Miranda had hold of the other two children, one in each arm. Their eyes screwed firmly shut. The carnage the other side of the door is something no child should see.

Random body parts littering the floor, the area sprayed a mix of claret and blue. The yard was reminiscent of a scene from saving private Ryan, a gory mess. This wasn't the view of a sting gone wrong, I had bought war to the citadel and I was fine with it. If they had stayed home then they would still be alive. I had made my choice to enter this fight. The consequences of that choice will not affect my sleep, after all these people have caused more harm to better people than I ever will.

Miranda gasped loudly, colour draining from here cheeks as she stepped out into the citadels artificial light. Her hair whipped her faces as the thrusters idly pulsed away on the shuttle, Hovering a couple of inches off the deck. The rear loading ram gently lowered in front of us, as I silently thanked any god that would listen for closing the bulkhead door. I gestured with a nod of the head for the remarkably quiet Cerberus operative to load up.

"Never heard of subtlety I take it" Miranda sarcastically remarked as she gently placed the children in the shuttle.

"Not our style, besides we had to improvise at the last minuet, Did expect to find any damsels in distress that needed rescuing" I joked trying to push her buttons.

I carefully put the small boy in one of the seats. As I gently tightened the harness, his small frame looked so out of place. This all seemed wrong but leaving them was not an option. I couldn't put my finger on what but I knew there must be something special about these kids. They wont be safe until there of this station of that I'm certain. The saints will come after them, even if I leave them for c-sec that's no guarantee that they will remain safe. As the shuttle jolted forward. I watched as Miranda stumbled back having secured the other two children. Catching her before she fell, I eased her into the last seat,my hands unintentionally resting in inappropriate places for a fraction of a second. My eyes hidden from view skimmed her face. Damn it Isaac don't go there.

I'm saved from any form of venomous rebuke for the moment, by Cortana pulling the shuttle skywards even harder. The engines let out a guttural roar as the shuttle starts to shake. Taking the cue I grab hold of the cargo bars ever side of me using my feet to brace myself against the hull. The armour solidifying as Miranda, stairs dumbfounded at it. The shaking increases as the shuttle banks and rolls. Im going to regret this later. The view screen on the bulkhead splits showing the view at the front and rear of the craft.

"What kind of idiotic rescue is this anyway your going to get us all killed" Miranda bellows over the sounds of screaming children and roaring engines.

"The fun kind, you know all inclusive luxury travel. Taking in exotic locations complete with authentic weapon demonstrations. But if it's not to your taste I'm sure c-sec can spare a room. You'd have to jump though."I reply between fits of laughter.

I can see she's pissed and that makes her even more attractive. There's something about her scrunched up face that just makes me smile. Is it fear, I don't know I have never been good at reading people. Tearing my face away I watch the view screen in time to notice the manoeuvre that's coming up. Their's two squad cars chasing us as we be bank hard to the left. More are approaching from the distance. The shuttle lacks the speed to outrun our pursuers. A pair of large towers loom in the distance. Their sleek skeletons separated by a small gap a dainty bridge linking the two. Tensing myself I prepare myself, as Miranda joins the screaming children.

Seconds before impact Cortana rolls the shuttle onto its side, knife edging the buildings. millimetres to spare as she feathers the throttle. The engines flex there muscles shattering the curved windows of the fancy building. As she throws us round weaving between skyscrapers. C-sec abandoning us as we duck and weave through the skyline.

"You trust this crackpot pilot and this barely space worthy can" Miranda glowered.

"With my life. My partner is my best friend. My life is hers to protect just as I will protect hers to my dying breath. We are a team, Fighting together we will die together if that's what it takes." I countered slightly annoyed at her arrogance.

Making a break for it we departed the urban sprawl heading for the docks. Banking hard I spotted more law enforcement chasing after us. There lights reflecting of the gleaming walls. Cortana took us into the ports freight yards. Feet from the ground she worked the craft to its limit dancing round

moving loaders at break neck speed.

"Trust and friendship are weaknesses ..." she began

"No ones perfect Miranda. We are all irrepressibly broken, a fact few people will admit and even less except. Even you" I interrupted my voice showing my agitation.

"How do you know my name" she snarled.

Her body coursed in dark energy, her brow crumpling with rage. Fuck me and my big mouth. I had to piss of the biotic time bomb,even better I did it in this tin can. Her eyes betray her, she will kill me. That is something I don't doubt she's one of Cerberus top agents after all. Her eyes tell a different story however one of fear. Closing my eyes until I sensed the shuttle preparing to manoeuvre I let go. Weightlessness took hold for a few milliseconds before I flew towards Miranda. She went to throw her biotics but couldn't react in time. Pinning her arms to the hull I nestled my head on her shoulder.

"You want answers, I want answers but right now is not the time. You will get them later so be a good girl and wait patiently " I replied gently.

Letting her go I looked at her face her blue eyes trying to pierce through my helmets visor. As I stepped back Cortana dropped the shuttle of the end of the dock. Dive bombing through the traffic I fell forwards crashing into the bulkhead. I'm going to feel that in the morning. Looking over to the monitor I noticed we had lost C-sec.

Bringing myself to my feet I took another quick glance at the monitor. Noting that the kinetic barriers were burnt out I quickly assessed the cabin. Were all alive, Miranda's covered in puke but the kids are fine. I think they passed out during that last manoeuvre. Got to hand it to her Cortana knows how to have a good time. Wait I didn't just see that did I? Looking back I can barely control myself as I see Miranda brushing puke off her cheeks. Priceless.

"Not one word" she warns.

Removing one of my bags from the cargo straps I rummaged round for my shirt. Finding it I passed it to her smiling away. This is just brilliant the highlight of my day I laugh to myself. Forcing my mind to focus I need to come up with a plan. The best place for these kids will be somewhere like Grissom academy. They will be safe there out of the reach of both Cerberus and the saints. Trouble is I don't want to split them from there parents unless I have to. Then there's the white elephant in the ship. Miranda, I mean what the hell was she doing there and why is she so young. I know in the games there not specific about the age of the characters but she looks at least ten years younger.

"Cortana find us somewhere to lay low for a bit we need to think and have a little chat with our new acquaintance" I replied as I took my helmet off.

Things are so skewered now its the least of my worries if she knows what I look like I need to eat. My helmet comes off, surprisingly easy. I have to blink a few times to adjust to the difference in light. The suit automatically enhances the lighting to match the users preferences. I think Miranda is a little shocked at my appearance. Then again not many people have my eye colour. Reaching into the bag I pull out a pair of energy bars and two bottles of orange juice. I offered some to her but she declined with a wave of her hand. More for me I laughed to myself before tucking in like a savage.

"So what happens now?" I asked sitting against the bulkhead.

It wasn't the most comfortable place to sit but beggars can't be choosy. Looking at the unconscious children they seem so peaceful and innocent. I wonder if I was like that at there age. If I achieve no other thing in this life I will be content in the knowledge that I have improved the lives of these children. Looking over at Miranda I can feel her icy gaze analysing my every detail. Its quite unnerving.

"I have to report back to the illusive man and let him know we have been betrayed, if not for the intervention of an unknown party then the target may have gotten away" she replied in a depressive tone.

For someone like her that must have been a low blow. She probably blames herself for not anticipating it. Although I doubt she just rolled over and let it happen. Still I wouldn't like to be the man that set her up when she catches up with them. I don't know why but she seems softer than in the games but there could be a billion reasons for this. I have never bothered asking what the year is or how far away from the start of the time line, so that may explain why she looks younger I guess.

"Your business is your own in that regard I don't need to know any details. I must insist however that you let me take these kids to the alliance" I added.

For a few moments I watched her holding her head, fingertips gently caressing her skin. I guess she must be getting a migraine something biotics suffer from. The stress of being held against her will and our little joyride not helping. She was considering her options. I have no doubt that if she thought I was an obstacle in her way she would have attacked by now.

"The alliance can help these kids with there biotics, the illusive man will at least be content in knowing they didn't make it to that slave trader" she replied evenly.

She knew that she had no choice, they were going to the alliance whether she or the illusive man liked it. The look on her face tells me she's not happy with the outcome then again whether or not she will admit it she knows they would not have done well under the illusive man's care.

"I have my methods, there a trade secret but they will get them to Grissom academy" I bluffed with a smile.

I can't believe how she's so vulnerable, in the games she was the hard as nails. If I hadn't of made an appearance would she have survived to carry out the Lazarus project. My head is starting to ache thinking about the ramifications if she doesn't. Looking at the view screen I can see the signs saying we are now entering Zakera ward. Doesn't captain Anderson have a place on this ward? That look and that ever so faint hum that precedes a biotic attack, if I get this next question wrong I'm going to know about it.

"So how do you know who I am if the illusive man didn't send you ? " Miranda queried her voice turning serious.

Crap I wasn't ready for that question still I better come up with an answer fast, I know she's cautious and with good reason. After all she's been living her life on the run for years. Cerberus have trained her how to tell if someone lying, that's why I have been picking my words carefully up until my earlier blunder anyway.

"I managed to breach there network and lift some data during the raid,your name was in there records. A henry Lawson had put a substantial reward on your head" Cortana chimed in saving my ass yet again.

"... a reward we are not interested in. Henry Lawson is someone I have a deep disgust for. I believe this is your stop. Take care Miranda it's been a pleasure but I hope our paths never have to cross again" I remarked holding out my hand.

That went better than I had planned. I'm still breathing and fully intact so that's an added bonus. As the door slides open the shuttle touches down gently with the grace only an AI could achieve. I was beginning to think I should take my hand back, but I was surprised by how firm her handshake was. She stood there smiling for a few seconds, a look on her face that could make a angel jealous. As she turned and disappeared into the ward I couldn't help but smirk to myself as I considered the absurd idea that she likes me.

Closing the door I could feel the thrusters powering up again as the shuttle climbed gracefully up. The bulkhead door sliding open as Cortana reappeared on the monitor. Boy she did not look happy then again I think she might have been a little jealous. Can Ai's be jealous? Her mood lifted slightly as she observed the sleeping children.

"Thank you" I mouthed as I closed the distance between us.

I had an idea brewing in my mind but I needed help with it. No mater what I couldn't bring these kids home with me I needed them gone by the end of the night however. There was only one person on the citadel I could think of to take them in. It needed to be someone loyal to the alliance, with a dislike of Cerberus. There are numerous people to chose from but two people immediately came to mind. I eliminated one on the grounds that having met Miranda already I could have damaged the timeline already so Anderson was out. That just left him.

"You did good today considering this was our first combat mission, however you lost focus around her. I warn you now stay away from her she's dangerous for the both of us." Cortana replied her happy demeanour recapturing

I contemplated what she had said as we traced the wards outer access column, the heavy traffic making it slow going. She's right if Miranda discovered my augmentations or cybernetics I could end up on a Cerberus autopsy table. Then there's no telling what horrors they would cook up for Cortana because I developed feelings for someone that's unavailable. I had managed to avoid the bullet this time, I may not be so lucky next time.

"I have a plan Cortana I need you to do me a favour, can you locate someone for me?" I enquired placing my weaponry back in one of the bags.

30 minuets later Grand Recurve apartment complex

Not long after Miranda left the brats woke up and the screaming started again. luckily I had put my helmet back on, after all I wouldn't want to give them any more nightmares. There going to be messed up enough after today without me making things worse. I tried feeding them on the way here but that went disastrously wrong. One looks like they have been finger panting with a krogan,the other got it all over the walls and the girl refused to eat. I would never have believed a child could make so much mess with a cereal bar. I did have to laugh when Cortana did a disappearing act when the screaming started. A battle hardened AI that thought against one of humanity's greatest enemy's is scared of toddlers. That's one for the history books right there. I think I will have to give her some stick about it later.

Got to admit I don't know how people do it, I really don't. Children are hard work, I think I'd rather be shot at than babysitting these brats. All they do is cry and scream. They left me with no choice, I had to gag them for my own protection. I think I'm death after spending an hour or two with these kids. I just hope this works because I'm out of options. The shuttle can't make it to Grissom academy and even if it could there's no telling what would happen. So this is the best I can do I just hope its enough.

Walking through the narrow corridor between the apartments I'm being cautions to avoid people the last thing I want is any more conflict. It takes a while but I finally find the apartment I'm looking for. Considering who it belongs to I'm surprised its here to be honest. I had left my equipment in the shuttle except for my knife and my armour.

"Cortana can you hack the door please?" I asked looking round.

The door changed from red to green as it slid open with a minimal delay. The shuttle is parked on the landing pad on the roof ready for me to make a swift exit. Swallowing the breath I was holding I walked in.

Immediately I regretted making that decision. I had a carniflex pistol planted on the back of my skull the second I made it through the cloakroom door. Thankfully the children were in front of me out of harms way. I knew he was somewhere in the flat I just couldn't pinpoint were. Then again being a scout I guess stealth is his area of expertise. Putting my hands up slowly I stared at the mirror in front of me, weighing up my options.

"What the fuck are you doing breaking into my house?." the man barked.

Sensing the man's finger growing closer to pulling the trigger, I kicked him in the shin, as I spun to the right. The pistol firing into nothing. I had already moved seizing the momentum I pulled him forwards my hand bending his elbow back. The pressure forcing him to drop the pistol as I brought him to the ground, pinning him into a submission hold. The entire carefully rehearsed manoeuvre happening in the blink of an eye, recited from muscle memory. The hard part was not using to much force. If I wasn't careful I could snap him like a twig.

"If I meant you harm, you would be dead already, I don't want to hurt you. I need your help, they need your help admiral kahoku" I said softly in his ear.

Loosening my hold over him I watched as he stared at the scarred kids. I believe he is the best man to care for these kids because of his reputation and distrust of Cerberus. Of all the alliance brass he has the best reputation behind Hackett and captain Anderson. For obvious reasons I don't want to interfere with those two to be on the safe side. Kahoku on the other hand will die at the hands of Cerberus if life follows the timeline. Perhaps I can do something about that. Looking in the mirror I can see the fight draining from the African admiral as I release him from the hold.

"The last thing that these kids need to see is more violence that's why I have come virtually unarmed. I take it you heard about the raid on the saints facility earlier today" I questioned as I got up of the ground.

Kahoku climbed to his feet rubbing his elbow, keeping one eye on the kids and one on me. The children were crying again there mouths still tapped shut. I kind of feel a little bad about it, until I remember the screaming. Kahoku approaches them gingerly trying to reassure them that its all going to be okay and I hope he's right. I guess he's waiting for me to elaborate.

"The job was planned in a hurry, we were trying to take out two priority targets to cripple the saints and help the people in the slums. Upon assaulting there meeting I discovered they were selling these children. So I brought them with me" I summarised as I leaned against the wall.

Kahoku nodded while removing the tape from the children's mouths, to my horror. Here we go again my mind though as I prepared to cover my ears. The crying and screaming never came. The children just walked quietly into one of the rooms. Behind my helmet my face wore a look of utter shock and confusion. How the hell did he do that?

"Obviously your no nanny so why didn't you leave them for c-sec? Why go to the trouble of bringing them with you and more specifically here?" he asked walking towards his breakfast bar.

"The saints would have came for them again if Cerberus didn't beat them to it. They poses a high biotic potential apparently. I may be many things but I still have a conscience and I want to keep it clean" I replied honestly.

Looking at the man I can see that I made the right choice. He was rubbing his hand through his beard deep in thought. Compared to the games kahoku is a lot more muscular, I can see why Diana Allers dubbed him the black Viking the other day. Known for his razor sharp intelligence as much as he is his strategic use of strength. The interview was informative to say the least, its the reason why I ordered a few new books.

"You want me to get them to Grissom academy don't you? That's why you brought them here so tell me what do you get out of this son?" he asked his eyes unflinching.

Thinking for a second I thought about what I wanted out of this, I couldn't ask for anything material it wouldn't be right. Cortana wouldn't let me accept it anyway. What did I want ? Peace of mind may be, I don't know. I made the best decisions based on what I knew at the time. Leaving them at the warehouse, they could have ended up any ware. Not something I want on my conscience.

"Yes to the first no to the second sir. There's nothing I want or need. Consider this a personal favour one that I will repay someday" I replied as I activated my cloak.

Taking one last backwards look I could see the admirals omnitool light up. He looked slightly surprised then again clocking technology isn't as efficient as the nano suit or so Saul informed me. That reminds me I had better send him a message later. Opening the door I smiled to myself I think I have finally achieved something good out of all this mess.

"That's our contact details admiral its a one use messaging address so use it wisely and take care of the kids for me" I remarked as I left.

The trip home was relatively uneventful, then again I have had more than enough fun for one day. My mind is still all over the place, I can't seem to get her out of my head. That's the first time a woman has had that effect on me. I just don't understand it. Cortana and I had discussed how I handled the combat earlier. She was impressed given how little training I have had along with how recent my surgery was. I'm progressing at the same sort of pace as the chief did all things considered. Remembering the chief had upset Cortana. I just don't know what to say I mean I don't know what she's going through, its worse than how I had it that much I'm sure.

Right now I'm in the shower having put all my equipment away, I thought I would give her some space. The more I think about it though the more I think that's the opposite of what she needs. Right now she needs a friend, something I haven't done a good job of being.

"Cortana I know you miss the chief if you want to talk about it then I'm here for you." I stated sincerely.

Drying my hair off I walked into the living area. Cortana was stood in her usual spot staring at a picture of the chief. Tears were streaming down her face. There was no way I knew how bad she felt I just took her for granted. There she is going through all this losing her best friend and getting dragged into all this. She hasn't complained once. I feel terrible having not noticed.

"What happened to him after I died?" she asked tearfully.

Walking forward I considered what to say. I wasn't going to lie and create a fairy tale ending because she deserves the truth. Trouble is I don't want to upset her more, having never been good with words. I symbolically put my hand on her shoulder. I can't feel her but I think she finds the gesture comforting.

"He continued his search for Halsey and a way to restore you. From what I could gather he was still fighting the Promethean's as well. If and when we finish here I will do everything in my power to reunite you if its possible. It's my fault your here it's the least I can do" I responded earnestly.

My answer seemed to cheer her up slightly. Her eyes loomed over me a while before returning to the picture. Life always seems to deal the crappy hands to the good people. I thought for a second about the people I had left behind. I doubt there are many who have mourned me, I'm not exactly a people person. I miss some people but for the most part it's just missed opportunity's. It's a sombre reminder that life can and will take people from you. That's why you have to make the most of things while you can.

"Did you mean what you said to Miranda earlier? "Cortana asked having that curious look on her face.

It didn't take me any time to come up with an answer. Without Cortana I'd have died again ages ago. She has done more for me than anyone else in my life even family. She's like the little sister I never had, just more bossy. In truth it's what I need without her keeping me honest I'd get complacent. I guess we have a mutual partnership, we both complete what the other is missing. Its a strange relationship between a man and a computer program but she's more than a stream of code and algorithms. She's alive just like anyone else and I swear that if anyone says otherwise they will regret it.

"Every word, you had plenty of chances to turn and run, you never had to help me and yet you have stuck by me through thick and thin. If that doesn't make you a true friend I don't know what does" I honestly replied.

It takes a second for her to process what I said but I meant every word. There's no one I would rather have at my side through this journey. Well I guess I wouldn't say no to Miranda or Megan fox but that's different, Cortana will always be my best friend. People may come and go but she will always have my back.

"Thanks that means a lot. I think the chief would like you a lot. So how's about indulging me in a game of chess partner?" she asked whipping her face.

"Yeah sounds like fun but go easy on me I'm a little rusty partner" I answered taking a seat.

That's how we spent the rest of the evening playing chess and talking about the days events. We both agreed given the circumstances that we had a lucky escape. She even got me good when she said we should have kept one of the kids. I practically fell of my chair in shock. I learnt from that well, never play poker with her she will win. That's a fact. It feels good to have the old Cortana back I thought I had lost her for a while. Tomorrow is another day and we have big plans.

Before going to bed I gave Cortana a couple of small jobs to do. Three of them I think will give her great pleasure I think. Her face practically lit up when I said she could name our shuttle and re design it to suit our needs. Then again I wish I could see the saint's bosses faces if they knew they were feeding the people in the slums. There getting take away for the next week and the local homeless charity has received a anonymous five figure donation courtesy of Lia Sang Shen the saints accountant. Laying in bed I can't help think about there faces. It doesn't take me long to drift of thinking about Miranda.


	5. dancing with the devil

"Everyman is capable of weathering adversity. If you want to judge a man's character give them power" Abraham Lincoln.

Waking up is always the worst part of the day. A necessary evil but still I feel refreshed having had the best nights sleep since I have been here. Going through the usual routine I'm surprised that I haven't seen Cortana yet. mornings here are run to a military schedule one my body relies on. So having not seen Cortana I'm starting to get worried.

Heading to the second floor. I Still haven't entered any of the rooms up here. I haven't had the need, hell before yesterday I didn't know there was a hangar bay up here. The hanger is small, there's enough room to work on the shuttle yet not much more. It is generously equipped however. There's even a replica of my tool box from back home. Thankfully as much as tech has moved on they still practise grass roots engineering the good old nut and bolt. So as much as I feel like an analog fly in the digital ointment, I'm not completely useless. In fact just being here is comforting. Running my hand along the smooth hull I can see Cortana working on something.

This shuttle may be outdated and draws a bit of attention but it's by no means an antique. As my old man used to say "she's an oldie but a goodie". That gives me an idea, you can't tech an old dog new tricks. It may be a true saying but who to say we can't give her some new toy's and sharpen her claws a little. The base is there, she certainly has potential. Remembering the aircraft at the airbase I used to live near I have some ideas to run past Cortana.

"I can see why you like the shuttle it's not a run of the mill zodiac but that doesn't mean we can't improve on it. I may have found the parts for the modifications we discussed last night. Perhaps after your training we could have a look later." she replied to my unasked question.

Looking inside I reach at the smell of the cabin. Before we do anything I'm cleaning that out. It smells like something died in there .I don't know the words to describe it but at best I'd say its worse than a krogans jockstrap.

"Sounds good Cortana, I'm going to clean this out first it stinks". I answer holding my nose.

Cortana laughs as I begin cleaning the craft reminding me of how Ai's can't smell. I cursed under my breath about that. She's lucky it's ripe in here. Still it could be worse. Getting intimate with the ships nooks and crannies as I pressure wash it, I keep coming up with new ideas. My mechanical engineering expertise highlighting the possibility. I have to remind myself constantly that there old school ideas and that there probably not all going to work. You never know if you don't try.

Cortana had turned the news on while I was cleaning. Apparently c-sec has set up a task group to look for me consisting of four veteran officers. I hadn't paid to much attention having planed a fall back plans should this place become compromised. After all there's always omega and I have no idea when and were I'm going to be required. All ads to the fun or so Cortana thinks. She did have to remind me that one of the investigators could be sympathetic to my cause or at least my wallet after all Harkin always was a greedy buffoon. That doesn't mean we are going to give c-sec or anyone else help in catching us.

Finish off I head down to the training area,Cortana has planned out a new training session to iron out some of my weaker areas. Yesterday highlighted some areas I could improve. So I'm now running on a treadmill dressed in full armour. I need to be stronger,faster and smarter if I'm going to succeed. The other area I really need to work on is trigger control. I wasted to many rounds. They hit there target but I had inflicted way more damage than I needed to. Rookie mistakes that I can rectify overall my technique was solid. It just needs refining, that's all.

"I have locked down the info on the next target a wise guy named Raloi Rakashen. Turian late forties, ex black ops. Runs there drug business out of a club on tier 5 east side" Cortana informs me, watching me train.

Considering all the crap that has gone down recently our next op could go either way, now we are on Cerberus radar. One thing we decided last nigh was that if Kai leng comes after us were going to take him out. The idea of removing Cerberus from the reaper equation was bounced about a bit last night. Trouble is there's way too many variables. Moving on to weightlifting I consider plans of attack.

"We need to take a different approach on this Cortana an all out assault is going to be ineffective to much collateral damage" I replied taking the strain of the bar.

A similar assault to the warehouse would end up as a blood bath. I would get the bastard but at what cost? I want to wipe the cockroaches out, not become one of them. I think its time to take a leaf from Cerberus play book. Mastering my breathing I begin my repetitions , the bar bending under the weight.

"Agreed what are you thinking?" Cortana replied her eyes lingering for a moment before going back to the holo wall.

Pushing up I felt the weights bending the bar. Ignoring the burning sensation I keep lifting the bar. Two hundred and fifty kilos, there's no way I could have lifted this before. Having the suits servos turned of only makes this harder if they were on I think I could easily lift another hundred kilos. I remember seeing a lot of movies when I was working on the rigs. I used to do the scaffolding, ended up with a lot of down time in bad weather. Weren't much else to do, now it gives me a few ideas.

"Take care of the drugs,get any Intel and then waste the guy old school. You ain't going to enjoy this" I vaguely replied as I dropped the bar.

Now that I think about it I'm more concerned with Cerberus than I am the saints. I have a plan forming for the saint's but Cerberus is a wild card we haven't factored in. If they make a play I am going to have to react accordingly. Thankfully there are no records of us. No family, no weak area's they can use for leverage that gives me time should the worst happen. If it does we will have to become ghosts. Switch it up and play a shadow war fighting on two fronts. Not ideal but acceptable none the less.

"okay you got a plan?" Cortana replied uneasily.

Her eye's darted about as I moved onto the firing range. I had taken the liberty of changing the standard targets out for covenant forces. Never hurts to switch it up now and then. looking at her neon form I could tell she was uneasy about it. I know she prefers to have a full plan but it is the way it is. The broad strokes are there, the fine detail will have to be done as we go. Cortana may have had to hack and fight alongside the chief but she's never been involved in a hit like this.

"Yeah get some floor plans and work out a exit strategy. I want to walk out the front door. Everything will work out fine so relax, were not going in blind. It's no different to any other mission " I responded confidently.

"Okay partner I trust you enough to follow your lead on this even if I don't like it" she answered.

I spent a while on the range shooting targets at different ranges using various rifles. I want to swap out the one I used yesterday. It's firing options are too limited for my taste. It's a good accurate riffle, I just need something more flexible. Of the three rifles I have tried I haven't found what I'm looking for but then it's down to personal preference I guess. Putting my gear away I joined Cortana in the lounge come war room. Glancing at the clock, it's barely nine Am but then I started training at five.

**Mid flight en route to the fleet parts depot**

We planned it out as best you can this type of job. Cortana isn't happy with the plan but she can see it's the right play along as were cautious. That and I promised her we'd go shopping. Now that's a thought that scares me nearly as much as babysitting again.

Still every thing's in place now so I guess I'd better hold up to my end and take her shopping the last thing I want is an angry AI chasing after me. Work with someone long enough and you know what there capable of. And boy Cortana is capable, lets put it this way I think even Wrex would come unstuck if he got on her bad side.

Cortana has quiet a shopping list, surprised me when she said we could get it all in one place. Even more shocking is off who. Apparently the quarian fleet sell ship parts on the citadel, that they ever salvage or buy in cheap. It's funny that she wants to buy stuff from the people who would want to kill her the most. Ironic even. That's why I'm coming well prepared. She agreed to keep a low profile, but I ain't taking chances not with my friends life.

I plan on eventually respraying the ship a nice royal blue, heck I might even add a set of go faster stripes. They were good for another twenty horsepower you know. Then again I don't suppose these engines are rated in horsepower. Guess I'm feeling I don't think I have ever seen Cortana this happy. I'm glad she can multitask. I don't think I could fly a shuttle and be in another room talking shop at the same time. Then again I don't think I could fly this full stop. Seeing the grin on her face and the impatient tapping of her feet, she's like the sister I never had.I can feel the shuttle banking, her engines easing off. We must be here I murmur. Pulling myself out of the surprisingly comfortable seat I throw my jacket on, covering up my concealed weaponry. Standard fair, heavy pistol and a big knife.

"Ready Cortana, remember these people are a little on edge about Ai's so play nice" I reminded.

She folded her arms putting on a grumpy face. Her eyes give it away, they always do. She giggles slightly as I approach, my grin growing slightly. It's nice to know there's someone out there that likes you for who you are, not what they can get out of you. I have never had that until now.

"I always am unless you upset me" she replied as she faded out.

Returning her chip to my omnitool.

I laughed to myself as I opened the shuttle door, it's always my fault. To be fair she's probably right ninety percent of the time It is my fault. This place is like fist's junk yard but cleaner, better organised and a bit bigger. Looking round I can see camera's on the fencing. I subconsciously detail the place. Camera locations, exit points, stuff like that. Never hurts to be cautious, besides I don't like walking into a place I don't know I'm coming out of.

Making my way up to the open counter at the front, I spot an oddly familiar quarian. Don't know how without sounding xenophobic they all look the same because you can only see a pair of eyes. The familiar looking one seems nervous, wringing her hands out as she talks to someone out of view. A male quarian comes over to serve me but there's something about him I don't like the look of. I can't place it but It doesn't mean I'm not going to be cautious.

"All right mate I need some part's to retro fit onto my shuttle. Here is the list." I said handing over a data pad.

"Ah a few of these are easy we have them in stock but the others are going to be a pain there a special order I'm afraid there not going to be cheap" he responded his voice steely.

I could see him looking over the data pad with one eye, the other focused on me. Something is wrong, I can sense it. His left hand is hovering at the edge of the counter. Great the guy thinks I'm going do him over. Just what I need. If things kick of Cortana is going to trash the place. I can see he's weighing me up through my polarised sun glasses. My hands resting on my sides near my piece, just in case. I'm about to ask him what his problem is before I'm interrupted.

"Retrick IF you don't mind I will take care of this customer I owe him a personal debt" the oddly familiar quarian interrupted getting between the two of us.

I don't like this it's ever going to get complicated or messy. I can handle messy but I don't like complicated, not that I want either. The quarian woman seems blissfully unaware of this Retrick's attitude problem. Either that or she's trying to defuse the situation by getting between us. I dont think that plan's very good but no doubt we will find out in a few seconds.

"Look if your a debt collector you still have to pay were not a charity." Retrick shouted pulling a shotgun.

Reacting instantaneously I pushed the gun out the way with one hand,throwing him over the counter with the other. The shotgun fires a round missing me completely blowing a whole in the counter's ceiling. Placing my boot on his neck before he has time to react I wrestle the gun from him. Now the tables have turned I resist the urge to put a round in his kneecap. He acted out of fear, nothing else. Removing my boot I discharge the ammo block, throwing it one way and the gun the other. I place a bit of space between us.

"…... not that kind of debt you idiot he's the one who saved me the other night. Your lucky he didn't kill you". The quarian woman shouted climbing over the counter.

She rushed over to her friend giving him the once over as I stood back. I am unsure do I leave, do I stay or do I draw my pistol just in case. Looking round I can see quarians coming out the woodwork. Some I recognise from the shelter we donated too. My omnitools lit up like a Christmas tree .If these knuckle heads pull any more stunts Cortana is going to make my day even more complicated, just what I need.

"My apology's sir, I didn't mean to cause offence but we have had a few of the saints coming by claiming we owe them money" Retrick choked out.

The guy sounds like he needs a new diapper. Then again he has guts I will give him that. A few weeks ago and I would be pissing myself as well. Walking forwards I can see the guy start shaking, the whole area's on edge. Offering him my hand, he pauses a second before taking it.

"None taken, word on the news is someone's been taking the saints down a peg or two. Wouldn't surprise me if they don't have the muscle to keep shaking people down before long". I reply hauling him to his feet

I feel the tension round me slowly evaporating as my omnitool goes back to normal. Taking a split seconds he nods before running of. Guess he wants to get the hell out of dodge before I reconsider. Not that I would, this is just another reason why I need to take out the saints. I Spin on my heels not wanting any more trouble. I'm about to head back to my shuttle when I feel a gentle squeeze on my shoulder.

"If you follow me I can sort your parts out but you may need to do a bit of heavy lifting" the female quietly offers.

Following her I'm relieved as the people go back to there work. We walk through in silence. The young woman quickly fetched a trolley for me to put the parts on. Proceeding through the labyrinth of parts lying dormant on the racks. I'm left speechless by the treatment I am getting. I thought I was going to get the stink eye or summit but everyone has been really friendly.

Every quarian or human I have met has smiled or nodded. I'm starting to wonder if there putting something in the water, its unnerving to say the least. In less than half an hour I have nine or ten of the items loaded onto the trolley. Walking next to the woman, I find myself thinking how odd we must look. I'm huge she's tinny, reminds me of a comedy sketch.

"I have to ask why is everyone here being so friendly? Is it company policy or summit?" I queried getting more and more unnerved.

The woman started wringing her hands,must be a universal sign of nervousness. Now I'm starting to feel bad I wish I hadn't said anything. Her visor reflected the citadels artificial light as she gave me a curious look tilting her head slightly.

"I told a few people that you saved me the other night, didn't give them the details though. I guess they must have guessed your also the one dismantling the saint's but don't worry they wont say anything I promise". She replied nervously.

Great I'm screwed if any of them gives my description to c-sec or the saints I'm in trouble. I mean Cerberus know what I look like and could come after me at any time but I like to think that I haven't given them much reason. Then again I did slag them of a lot to Miranda so you never know. We begin walking towards the kiosk again in silence as I stew on that bombshell. Sucks to be the good guy sometimes.

Arriving at the checkout I'm immediately handed a bill for the parts. Giving it the once over I quickly see that everything is in order apart from the fact I have received a small discount. Not wanting to offend anyone I pay it. Before leaving I put a five hundred credit chit in the charity pot, one good turn deserves another after all.

Pulling the overloaded trolley round to the shuttle I'm followed by the quarian. She has reverted back to dry washing her hands again. If she keeps doing that there going to fall of I whisper quietly to Cortana. I know she's watching everything she always does. Opening the cargo door I groan inwardly realising that I'm going to be rather cramped on the way home.

"I never got to thank you for the other night here's my details if you ever need something fixing you let me know." she stated more boldly than I thought she could be.

Turning round as I took my glasses of I smiled. This is why I respect the quarians, despite all there flaws. Unlike most species in the galaxy there still humble. I know that to a degree they have to be living in exile. That's there own fault for making increasingly stupid decisions. It's a shame that there young still suffer from there ancestors mistakes but humanity is no different, we just have better luck. I'm surprised to not see her backing away after seeing my eyes. They scare people that's why I wear the shades.

"You don't owe me anything but I appreciate the offer" I replied as I picked up some of the heavy parts.

She nods curtly before heading back to the shop. I can hear Cortana teasing me about her having a crush on me through the earpiece but I tune her out. Grunting slightly I began loading the overly complicated parts into the zodiac. I suppose that things went well considering I have the reverse Midas effect. It didn't take long to get everything loaded onto the shuttle. I have to come back in a few days to pick up the last few bits but I'd rather buy them from these people than a greedy volus at twice the price.

Mercifully I managed to fit all of Cortana's stuff in the hold leaving me enough room to sit comfortably. As the shuttle took of heading for home I decided to take a nap. Its going to be a long night and a boring trip home through heavy traffic.

**Eight hours later Shalta entertainment district**

"Everything ready with our care package Cortana? I don't want to get caught with my pants down on this one" I asked adjusting my collar.

I looked ridiculous but this club is quite swanky, so I need to be fashionable. I just never realised how much I hated it. Checking my suit over again I'm finally satisfied that it will do. The only time I used to wear a suit was at weddings or funerals I hate them that much. Enough moaning it could be worse I considered to myself, it could be a yellow one. Charcoal grey with a blue shirt is a lot better I sigh to myself. Wont stand out so much if I get blood on the shirt.

"For the fifth time everything is set" Cortana replied grumpily.

Putting on my mirror finish shades to try and avoid attention I walk out of the lift. I'm not exactly subtle even with the shades on but when I get in the club I will be fine. Cortana's hacking the cameras as we pass putting them on a loop so there will be no footage of us working. Making my way to the club I weaved through the groups of people. Keeping an eye out for either the saints or Cerberus.

Its not a long trip but I'm taking my time after all I don't want any more unexpected surprises. The people here have money that's for sure, there clothes don't look cheap. Then again neither are drugs. The clubs a perfect Place to launder dirty money. The front of the buildings lit up in gaudy neon. Looks tacky to me but then this ain't my sort of place. The sooner this is done the better. Looking at the name of the place I have to stifle a chuckle paradise this place isn't.

Slipping past the line of people waiting to get in I hand the krogan bouncer a two thousand credit chit. He nods curtly opening the door as a couple of people in the queue moan. Never hurts to grease the wheels now and again besides he's going to be jobless in a little while. Still I'm surprised at the size of them, I thought they'd be bigger. Passing through the corridor I can hear the techno music blaring in the other room but you can still hear people talking in the other room. There are a few plane clothed saints in here. Guess they must be ramping up there security. Glad to see it, means there taking me seriously.

Walking into the main dance area I quickly blended into the crowd searching for my target.

The lights flash in time with the music, fortunately the shades I'm wearing aren't normal lenses. They react giving me a stable light making it easier for me to hunt in this crowd. Holding my hands tight to my legs I check my hidden blades. Working perfectly and being a hybrid polymer they never set of the weapons scanner. I didn't think they would but I was unsure of my body armour. Its a thin weaved layer meant to buy me at least a couple of shots before I get any real damage. Couldn't smuggle a shield generator through the scanners. Then again if all goes well I won't need one.

The drugs are being held in the offices behind the VIP area. That whole area has been closed to the public. Not even the regular VIPs can get in there Cortana checked the camera footage. Like I said there not taking any chances but I am not worrying about that at the minuet. After all that's the last stage of the plan.

"Breaching there network now your on your own" Cortana cheerily announced through my ear piece.

Walking through the crowd I spot my first target he's in the new makeshift VIP area. I don't want to move in just yet, so I keep one eye on him while looking for the other. Making my way round the club I head towards the bar. I can see the other target but he's in the open two far from the other one. Patients every predator has patients I remind myself as I flick through the jukeboxes track list looking for something non techno. It takes a minuet but I find what i'm looking for, hell I'm surprised its on here being a nightclub not a classical venue this is going to be good. Is music from my era considered classical? Swipping my chit the machine informs me my track is coming up third on the list.

This is going to be epic I grin to myself returning to the shadows. And it only cost two hundred of the saints own credits. I keep my eyes on my targets

not letting them stray out of my vision. Every now and then I shift my position to not make myself suspicious. God this music all sounds the same, crap.

As the techno stops the lights go out giving me opportunity. I saunter through the crowd as my track starts playing. Cant beat that summertime sadness

The change in musical genre catching the clubbers of guard. With a few strides I have closed the gap on Raloi. Bumping into him as the lights go out in time with the music, I sink the hidden blade through his chest, Piercing his twisted heart Moving away casually as he stands limply I spot Miranda out of the corner of my eye. For fucks sake why does everything I plan always turn to crap?

"Cortana prepare the contingency's the ice queen is in the building" I muttered over the sound of the music.

She had her hair died a mousey blonde but it was definitely her, I could tell. Unfortunately I wasn't the only one who had spotted her. Malloy the other target, was ghosting her through the crowd. Pushing my way through the crowd I intercepted him noting that Miranda knew he was trailing her. He didnt know I was on his six however. As the chorus hummed again I put the hidden blade through the back of the humans neck. Again I used the change in light to cover the kill.

The distance between me and Miranda was just a few feet now. She looked surprised as I grabbed her arm and started dragging her towards the door. The screaming started not long after we began making our way through the crowd. She tried to break free but I strengthened my grip as people looked around. As the as the last lines of the song ended, I activated the care package. Using the keeper tunnels earlier I placed thermal charges above the drugs stashed in the offices.

"Three, two,one" I counted down just loud enough for Miranda to hear over all the screaming and shouting.

A mighty bang went off at the back of the club as smoke poured out from the unused VIP area. Any saint unlucky enough to be up there near the drugs is probably a smoking corpse now. The charges were set to be just big enough to get the job done without affecting anyone down here, no civilians being up there. The exact mix being one of Cortana's choosing. There was a mad panic as the already frightened clubbers rushed to get out of the club. Me and Miranda hiding in the middle of the group.

Didn't take long to get outside Cortana notified me soon after that she was done. I had long since let go of Miranda's arm leaving a slight bruise. I could have probably left her but I didn't want her getting caught up in another of my fights. Last thing I wanted to do was have to bust her out of c-sec or hear on the news tomorrow about how she's now a wanted person after being fingered at the crime scene. Heading to my extraction point I'm acutely aware that she's following me.

Guess its plan c then, I'm going to have to hoof it. I headed of towards the parking area away from the lift. I contemplate whether to knock her out or not. Passing through a side street I can see c-sec combing the alleys looking for anyone suspicious. I probably fit the bill great. I move into the shadows hoping to stay out of sight. My hearts beating slightly faster as Miranda skulks round the corner. A sultry look in her eyes. Can't a girl take a hint.

C-sec are closing in on my hiding spot, but Miranda is quicker. She closes the space between us with a longing look in her eye. Isaac stay focused I keep reminding myself,as I feel like I'm about to do something stupid again. I can't help but take in how good she looks being thankful for the glasses mirrored finish.

C-sec are only feet away now. I mentally force myself to not show any sign that I'm considering the repercussions of my earlier action. I'm a little confused as to why she has followed me into this narrow space alone. She must know I have the advantage over her down here. I can see the two human c-sec officers looking round down the other side exit. They will be on top of us any second the shadows unable to hide us both.

Feeling her arms slide round my neck I'm shocked as Miranda pulls me in for a kiss. Taking in her scent I hesitantly accept it, letting our mouths lock, my eyes search her face. I can see c-sec passing by talking about us as the carry on there patrol. Miranda doesn't stop though. She merely breaks away before, kissing me again more passionately. Is this an act? What's her angle? My body reacts like a teenager while my mind races trying to work out her play. This is after all Miranda Lawson, she does nothing without a good logical reason.

Breaking away her eyes try to pierce my shades as I look at hers there perfect blue hue is enchanting. Something's wrong I can see it in her eyes as I force my composure back. That's when I piece it together she's hesitating. Crap I try to break away from her but its to late.

"The kiss was from me, but this is from the illusive man she" gasps.

As soon as she got halfway through her sentence I could feel something pierce my skin. Within nano seconds I felt strange. Her arms loosened as I realised she had injected me with something. Probably a anaesthetic or a poison of some sort. Guess I had made more of an impression than I thought. Miranda backs away slowly from me as I Pull the offending needle from my skin.

Throwing it in the trash, I can feel my body fighting back. It hurts like hell I can feel my mind slowing. This is not good. The euphoria I felt a moment ago is being replaced by unabated rage. I can feel myself slipping but I will not yield to Cerberus.

"Relax it's a anaesthetic the illusive man wishes to speak to you then we will let you go unharmed" she offers backing away fear in her voice.

Forcing myself to stay upright I throw myself towards the panicking operative. Guess she wasn't counting on my genetic tailoring keeping me awake. She underestimated me. Closing the gap she raised her hands pleadingly, her biotics flaring as I punched her in the abdomen. After all I don't want to mess up those good looks do I? I hit her a bit too hard I think as she goes down hard. Standing over her body I'm relieved to see she's breathing even if she deserved that. It's getting hard to think let alone stand.

"If you wanted a second date Mirri then you should have asked"I quipped my breathing laboured.

I could feel myself fading as I clutched the wall for support. Why does this crap always have to happen to me?I knew things were going to well. Cortana was right this girl is my kryptonite. Man if I survive this she is never going to let me live this down.


	6. Fall from grace

**Never in the field of human conflict was so much owed by so many to so few. - Winston Churchill, about R.A.F fighter pilots**

I can't believe that bitch just injected me, god damn it. They won't be taking me alive. Then again I have no intention of dyeing either. Looking at Miranda sprawled out form, I want to kill her. I have done nothing but help her and she stabs me in the back. I should have seen that coming. It's surprising she didn't do it quicker. Had it of been anyone else, anyone less important I would have bent there neck back.

My visions is going and my balance is shot this isn't good. I keep blinking as I fight to stay awake, I ain't going out like this. We aren't going to be test subjects for the illusive man. Looking down the alley I can see Cerberus goons heading after us. She must have signalled for back up before following us down here. I need to think fast. Easier said than done when your body's shutting down.

"Weight until there right on you then run when I tell you. The nano machines in your blood will start purging the anaesthetic soon" Cortana ordered.

Given the circumstances I need to let her call the shots I'm in no shape to lead and even less to fight. I let my personal feelings get the better of me something I shouldn't have let happen. Now I have put Cortana's life in danger. Man I need some sort of adrenaline shot. Looking at the approaching hit squad I see there armed with tasers, no heavy weaponry. Dressed in plain black armour, no Cerberus tags on there gear. Guess there trying to run a low profile, not expecting there prey to fight back. Need to find something to buy me time before the nano machines kick in. I had Saul inject them into me to speed up my healing times. After all it's a war of attrition, I need durability as much as strength. They also prevent anyone from analysing my blood without consent, preventing anyone from getting a hold of information they should not possess.

Seeing Miranda stir on the ground, my brain unexpectedly re-activates its devious side. They won't shoot one of there own and I wash my hands of her. Might as well put the manipulative cow to good use. Running my hidden blade along the top of my hip, I gently slice the skin. The sharp pain waking me up a bit, delaying the inevitable. Grabbing Miranda by the back of the throat I haul her semi conscious body in front of me, nearly falling myself. The Cerberus attack dogs are getting within range but I trust Cortana explicitly. That doesn't mean I can't have a little in my pocket I pull out a bug and slip it into her hair band as I release her neck. My hands make there way to her shapely waste. Blinking a little I can see power transformers near the troops and some lights above them. Dumped equipment strewn every ware along the alley. Even in this state my mind is sharp enough to realise while Miranda is in front of me I won't be shot.

"Now run" Cortana barks through the ear piece.

Throwing Miranda as hard as I can towards the pursuing hostile's I drunkenly spin on the spot. Stealing a backwards glance I see a horrified look on her face. Priceless. The transformers and signs overload the moment one of the troopers catch Miranda's lucid body. Guess I must have hit her harder than I thought. The electrical explosion catches a few of the men of guard, there body's flailing wildly. Concentrating on the path ahead of me I awkwardly make a break for it avoiding more trip hazards as the goons start firing in my direction.I feel sick but I'm repressing the urge to vomit. Throwing a left I make my way down another twisty ally having no idea were I'm heading. The commandos pursing me are playing it cautions, then again I have no idea if I'm walking into an ambush. Following the path I jump over a pile of crates stumbling as I go.

From the sound of things I'm heading back towards a populated they will have to be cautious, after all they don't want c-sec getting involved. Looking over my shoulder I can see another four people chasing me. Weaving in and out of cover I see a long billboard covering the last open stretch of the alley leading up to the main street. Shielding my eyes I run along it. The heavy haze in my head is slowly lifting at about the same speed as an elcor takes to run track.

With a shower of sparks Cortana overloaded the billboard sending two of the grunts following me into the opposite wall. There heads connecting with the wall, audible snapping sounds punctuated the air as a dart hit my under armour. Damn thing pierced it. Now I feel worse than before. If I didn't have bad luck I'd have no luck. Leaving the alley I quickly tried to head into the crowd. Trouble with that plan was that I had inadvertently gone the wrong way. There weren't many people about but enough to make there life awkward.

"Head to the railings at the end of the plaza and be ready to jump when I tell you" Cortana instructed her voice urging me on.

Right now the only thing I could focus on was moving. I can't think what she is planning I need all my energy just to move in a straight line. Running is getting awkward now. Its amazing I have made it this far. Moving through the oblivious crowd of tourists I make my way towards the edge. Turning round I face my pursuers. My bodies aching like mad, my muscles burning. I feel exhausted but I'm awake enough to fight, just. Popping my knuckles, my mouth forms a sadistic smile. I'm on borrowed time already.

Before I even had time to position myself to fight I felt another dart hit my side. The round hadn't come from the gruesome twosome. No Miranda had decided to have another go. Got to give her credit though considering her right eye is nearly swollen shut, her skin covered in cuts and bruises, she's still willing to scrap. My kind of lady, she's got guts.

"You had to do this the hard way didn't you. We only wanted to talk, to help you... " Miranda began her voice slurred from the bruising.

I laughed at that. As intelligent as Miranda is disillusion, I can't fathom for the life of me how she intends to help me by knocking me out. My laughter only winds her up even more. The two remaining commando's stare at each other, probably wondering If I have lost it as a Cerberus shuttle lands behind them. Full insignia on the side more troopers inside.

"screw you Miranda, you have nothing to say and your saying it to loudly. The day I need your illusive man's help is the day I bend over for the batarians." I venomously interrupted.

Miranda's face goes from pasty white to crimson at that remark. Biotics cover her petite body as she steps forward. Feeling myself about to go over I rest my hand on the guard rail. Come on Cortana, help me out here. Looking round I search for options. Nothing immediately jumps out until I spot the sign hanging above the shuttle. Peeling back my sleeves I unclasp my left hands hidden blade. Miranda isn't far from me now her tranquilizer aimed at my heart. I know I haven't got too much time before its lights out even without another shot.

"You know I wish it hadn't come to this. I have to admit you looked better before you went ten rounds with Mike Tyson, but god you look sexy when your angry" I laughed knowing that it would wind her up.

"The only reason your still alive is because the illusive man thinks you could be an asset, something I'm beginning to doubt" Miranda threatened.

If she thought that the illusive man would let her kill me then she would have given the order by now. She can't do it herself because she's too attached. If she was capable of doing it then she wouldn't have hesitated earlier. That makes us even, with the rage I'm feeling right now I could easily take her out. Problem is if I do things get proper messed up, doesn't mean I can't cause her some serious pain. Knowing Miranda I can cause more pain through words than I could physically. Time to go on the offensive, targeting her weak spot.

"Tell your boss to do one, I'm not interested. He has only one thing on his mind and that's power. Do you really think the illusive man would give up all the donations your father gave him for one teenager with daddy issues? your more delusional than I thought" I shouted resting up against the railings.

That hit the mark. Her eyes flutter as the cogs start turning. The illusive man saved her and Oriana from their father, so she feels like she owes him her loyalty. All she has really done is trade one set of shackles for another. I'm surprised she hasn't questioned why he values her so much. Henry Lawson poured millions of credits into Cerberus, why would he cut of his nose to help Miranda. At the end of the day money is power and henry was giving him a lot.

"Your wrong the illusive man sees my value" she spits as more commandos move to encircle me.

She truly is delusional if she believes that, wouldn't surprise me if he hasn't cut ties with Henry Lawson they were fairly chummy at the end of the third game. Loyalty to the illusive man is a one way street. Eyeing up my options I can see that I need to make her send the goons closer. Which means I need to wind her up a bit more. I just hope her skull is aching enough that she avoids using biotics.

"And there I thought you were the full package, looks and brains. Guess I must be punch drunk but at least I know who has my back" I retorted angrily.

Ha I never thought I would see so much emotion from the ice queen, its like an Oscar ceremony only funnier. Her body's covered in dark energy for a few seconds before fading away. The commander of her reinforcements is by her side whispering something in her ear as two of the grunts move in closer.

"jump over the railing in ten seconds" Cortana instructs me her voice unusually serious.

Cortana you couldn't have timed that any better if you tried. Throwing the hidden blade forward it hits the Cerberus chiefs throat. Blood spurts everywhere covering Miranda as the man falls limply to the floor. Not bothering to look I grabbed one of the grunts swinging him in front of me as the commandos start firing. The meat shield spasms violently as he's filled with lead. Seizing his shotgun I take out the trooper to my right with a headshot. A glorious red mist descends over me as I start firing at the troopers taking another three out. A round glances my shoulder as I see Miranda has now reacted after a seconds shock. Using the last of the shotguns heat sink, I shoot my discarded blade destroying any evidence.

Flipping Miranda a finger I throw the corpse forward as I let my weight throw me over the ledge. I free fall for what feels like an eternity as I swing myself onto my back. The look of shock and horror on her face, says it all she believed she had the upper hand. First thing a hunter learns is that a cornered prey is the most dangerous, they have nothing to lose not that I ever did. I feel my back collide with something hard. Looking to my left I realise that I have landed on a transporter. Fashion just saved my life, words I never thought I'd say. Stupid asari dresses padded my up I could see Miranda staring from the parking area. Even from here I can tell she looks pissed. Good I hope she is uncomfortable I broke at least two ribs minimum. I don't feel great but hell I came out of that better than she did. Couldn't have sent the illusive man a better deceleration of intent.

"Thanks for the rescue Cortana, I owe you" I replied raspily.

Leaning over the side of the transporter I threw up. Checking myself over I have only minor injures. A few cuts and bruises, damaged pride and a severe hangover feeling. Chuckling to myself, I think she likes me. Miranda can take care of herself from now on, not that I ever doubted that. Its just I won't stick my ass on the line for her again.

"Don't worry about it, I enjoyed watching you kick that skank's ass. I know you like her but trust me she's not the one for you." she replied her voice full of mirth.

I get the feeling that Miranda is going to have her hands full for a while knowing Cortana. She probably hasn't got a credit to her name now. Cortana is someone even I don't want to mess with. What you need to remember is the old saying "hell have no fury like a woman scorned. Now consider the fact that she is practically omnipotent and has a brain to match her attitude and you get the picture. There will be repercussions from this but right now all I'm concerned about is getting home, to my nice warm bed.

"Cortana I love you like a sister but I'm not having this conversation right now" I groggily responded as I looked behind me.

C-sec were heading towards the Cerberus corpses, Miranda s crew have probably got he hell out of dodge so all I have to do is get of and hike back to my warehouse. Looking over the side of the shuttle once more I drop the shotgun into one of the lakes on the ward. I watched in silence as the freighter headed deeper into the wards. Rolling of the side I landed on the roof of a warehouse not far from home. The landing wasn't smooth but its the best I could achieve with a numb legs. Damn sedatives have been making me feel crap, it seems to come in waves.

Walking along the rooftops I notice how the area has improved since I began taking out the saints. People don't seem to be as scared to come out at night. All good things. Sliding down a fire escape to ground level, I can't help but feel proud of the work that the mission is doing down here. They even have an asari therapist on there payroll helping some of the addicts face there demons. It was a slight detour coming this way but I thought I should see first hand how the saints cash is being put to good up against a dumpster I spent a few minuets watching the missions soup kitchen dishing out food to the homeless, the councillors doing there thing. A smile formed at the edge of my lips, maybe this galaxy is worth saving. Its been something I have been chewing over the past few days. Sometimes it seems that people are only capable of causing harm. Then again living the way I do I only see the bad, its a refreshing change when you see something worth fighting for. Walking away I made the trip home, my head turning from my philosophical moment.

Collapsing into my bed I didn't even bother getting undressed. My head is still trying to process things but I'm too tired to give it my all. One thing keeps returning the ever important puzzle. Connecting the dots, that has to be my next move. It wasn't coincidence I ran into Miranda and her play mates. I need to work out why. Turning out the light I take a glance at Cortana, she has left me in peace since our excursion earlier. It doesn't take long before I drift of to the land of nod.

8 am citadel time

Getting up I feel stiff, still tired from the previous day. I had the nightmares again. Fire,my death and Miranda's rotting semi husk corpse all raced through my fragile mind. Yesterday I nearly lost it. Its been years since I lost my temper , I thought I was doing well. I came so close yesterday it scares me. When I loose it bad things happen to everyone around me whether it's there fault or not. I don't want to be that person anymore. I can't go back to that old life. Stifling a yawn I hopped into my routine, making sure to have a weapon handy at all times.

I hadn't realised I had been shot until I looked in the mirror this morning. Round scraped my shoulder, thought it was a knife wound till Cortana told me. Yesterday is pretty much a blur. Other than remembering that Miranda tried to screw me over my heads drawing a blank. Still It's nice to do some work with the spanners. Its surprising how you miss the simple things. Cortana has done some sweet work to the shuttle. Raising the thruster output by nine percent and re working the guidance system. I'm currently removing the kinetic dampeners,Its a combat shuttle not a limo. I'd rather sacrifice comfort for mobility and precision. I can't wait to learn to fly this thing.

"Are you sure you want to fit a self detonation system to the shuttle" Cortana queried wide eyed at my request.

I have been thinking about things since Cortana had filled me in on yesterdays details. I want to be able to blow the shuttle without causing damage outside of it. Consider it a security feature if you will. Someone steals it and they get barbecued. I cannot allow any of our gear to fall into enemy hands. The carnage Cerberus could do with either of my armour suits is beyond my comprehension. If Cerberus or the shadow broker got there hands on the tech then history would be irreversibly damaged.

"Yes we need to have a back up should anything happen. If I die or our equipment ends up in the wrong hands it needs to be destroyed. The consequences are dire if its not" I replied as I removed the last of the bolts holding the dampeners on.

The shuttle is going to be more like a drop ship when I'm finished with it. We have a few new weapons and systems to fit. This ship is our life line, without it we are screwed if Cerberus comes knocking. Cortana took the time to make a highlight reel of Miranda getting thrown about, guess I know who her nemesis is at the minuet. Considering all the crap that went down yesterday I only have a cut to my shoulder to show for it. I wonder how quick the ice queen is going to heal. I just hope she learnt her lesson.

"Fine I see your point, I will draw something up later so what do you plan to do today?" Cortana replied glumly.

Cortana looked horrified at the prospect, giving her a faint smile I went back to work on the shuttle. The thing is surprisingly simple if I'm honest. Every component I have had to change or adjust has been modular in design. Pull one part out and switch it with another. The only hard part we have had to do is make a conversion panel to fit the new kinetic barrier generators. Looking up I could see Cortana watching me eagle eyed. This is her baby, if I break it I will want to move out for a few days. My concentration wandered slightly as I went back to what I had been chewing over during my training.

"Thought we could head to Ilium when the shuttle is ready, get some space between us and Cerberus. I think it's time we take care of a pain in the arse" I offered as I crawled under the shuttle.

Cortana's facial expression changed to her intrigued look, her head tilting to the side. I need to play this right or she's going to throw a strop. I know she is up to something she has been acting odd all morning. Going back to the task at hand I cut a blue wire giving myself a shock. instinctively I jolted back my head colliding with the access hatch panel. Cortana couldn't contain her laughter as I muttered some obscenities under my breath.

"Now I'm intrigued. Its a good play, as everyone will be looking for us after yesterday. So what's on ilium?" Cortana replied cheerily as she pointed out the wire I should have cut.

These plans are worse than the flat pack furniture ones from back home. I know that they convert these into hundreds of languages but they could at least check to make sure they get the things right. Cutting the final wire to the redundant scanner system, I carefully slide the circuit board out. They sure packed things In tight. Looking over at Cortana I noticed she was getting impatient, guess I can't put this of any longer.

"Henry Lawson" I feebly replied tossing the old board onto the scrap pile

"Why are we after him aside being the scum bag that made the Cerberus skank. If those two are playing cat and mouse I say leave them at it they deserve each other. So why not let the bitch sort out her own problems? "Cortana bitterly countered her face twisting into a scowl.

I have never seen her this angry, perhaps she took yesterdays events a little too personally. Grabbing the new salarian made component I slid it in place trying to avoid the dagger gaze she was throwing my way. I'd hate to see what would happen if I told her I had a date with Miranda, I'd probably end up running half way across the citadel to get away from her. Forgiveness isn't her strong suit but then I won't forget her actions ever. I'm not doing this for her. She isn't worth that amount of aggravation. Right now I couldn't care if the illusive man fires her out of a cannon at the batarians. I need to focus on the big picture.

"Removing a later threat, and giving Miranda less reasons to remain with Cerberus. Remember we need to think five moves ahead. If Cerberus hasn't got access to his research it puts them at a disadvantage. I believe his research is the basis for what's happening on pragia." I replied leaning forward to look into Cortana's eyes.

I hoped the honesty in my voice would calm her down. I held my gaze not wanting to back down to her childish outburst. Yeah Miranda attacked us and yeah things could have gotten a lot worse but we have bigger threats. She of all people knows that we need to pick and chose our fights carefully. I can see Cortana has realised that I'm right something needs to be done to prevent him causing any more suffering. If he is involved with the pragia facility then he is going to die slowly and painfully. Cortana took a deep breath regaining her composure as she weighed up the options.

"Why not take out the base? " she offered her voice returning back to its chirpy self.

I considered her suggestion for a few minuets as I attached the wires onto the new circuit board. carefully soldering the new connections I considered how to assault the facility. No matter how I go about it there will be heavy casualty's. No doubt I could capture the facility but there's no point if I'm unable to rescue the children there. I'd need a good team to do the job and I'm in no position to recruit one. As much as I want to hit the place,I would do more harm than good, so for now it's got a pass. Sooner or later I will shut the place down.

"I'm not ready for war with Cerberus. One man with a lot of enemy's and no direct link to me is a good target to take out from the shadows. When we come out into the light then I want to hit there facility's blitzkrieg style." I answered annoyed that I can't help the kids.

Cortana took my answer without query. She had probably came to the same conclusion. If Cerberus tries to ruin my day again I may have to use that facility to make a point. I would tip the alliance of but they wouldn't be able to do anything even if Cerberus didn't intercept the warning. Damn politics means the alliance has to beg for permission to act in the terminus. I have no such red tape if I did I would mail it to the idiots on the council. Then again there like every other politician, only interested in lining there pockets.

"You are aware that by killing him you change the timeline and risk Miranda even being there for the Lazarus project" Cortana asked rubbing the back of her neck.

Giving Cortana the thumbs up I closed the panel and slid out from under the shuttle. She scanned the part checking to make sure it was working correctly. That was the last component I had to fit, now al that's left is reprogramming the shuttle to accept the new hardware. Its now got components from every corner of the galaxy. Salarian scanners,turian weaponry and asari ancillaries. Cortana has predicted that we should now have a large performance advantage over standard Kodiak shuttles, time will tell if she's right.

"Noted but I think that given the amount of variables that timeline has little value. Our actions cause ripples, by the time that the reapers get here they could be tidal waves" I philosophically replied as I brought the timeline up.

Henry Lawson has always been a back room operator, never getting blood on his hands directly. Those abominations he would help create haunt my dreams each night maybe getting rid of him will help me sleep. I don't know how he can sleep, the way he treats children. A monster like that doesn't deserve to live.

"let me do the planning on this one you have a date remember" she jested at my expense.

How could I forget, I silently rebuked. I had a quick shower and got changed. Pair of jeans and a vintage shirt. Can't get my head round the fact that most of my wardrobe is considered vintage. It all looks new to me but then again I suppose, things move on. Still I'm not looking forward to my date. Cortana organised it behind my back. She thinks I need to chill out a bit and get my head straight. Trouble is its been so long since I have done anything like this I barely remember what to do, but what's the worst that can happen.

"Remind me why I agreed to do this again Cortana" I asked as I holstered my usual complement.

I don't like this much but I trust Cortana's judgement on this. Sometimes you get too involved, you need to take a step back and re-evaluate your situation. If Cortana says I'm getting to concerned with Miranda I think I need to trust her. I mean look what happened last time I didn't listen. Anyway it's an excuse to eat proper food not the supper healthy option. Guess it could be kinda fun and I could do with talking to another human that isn't pointing a gun at me.

"Because if you didn't I was going to tell the nano machines that your body needed a dose of female hormones" she replied menacingly, a twisted smile forming on her face.

Yep I defiantly don't want to piss her off, I thought to myself as I put my leather jacket on. I had one stop to make before I headed to my date. I love this jacket it's a brown leather jacket with a phoenix embroiderd on the back. I guess its just me being sentimental, my dad gave me one like this for my nineteenth birthday. Picking up my package and a preloaded credit chit I walked out the door leaving Cortana to work. Didn't take me long to get to my first stop, a small flat in the neon district. Scanning round I scoped the place out. No cameras around and no tales following me. Hesitantly I knocked on the door. Cortana had suggested this play should do some damage to the saints operations and buy me some good credit later. It's risky but then again life's a gamble, with Cerberus breathing down my neck I can do with all the help I can get.

The door opened revealing a rather nervous looking young woman. She looked like she hadn't long gotten up. Her hair was all over the place and she had bags under her eyes. As she moved into the light I could see a nasty purple bruise on her cheek. Damn she looks terrible, but If I want this information getting published I need her help.

"Emily Wong I have a osd for you, it contains information on a news story that could make your career" I whispered as I handed it to her.

She had a bemused look on her face as she eyed up the osd. Truth be told I was a bit wary about handing this to her as it could put her at risk from the saints so we took precautions. Cortana has hired Thane Krios to keep an eye on her make sure she stays safe for the next month or so. He is the best man for the job, allowing her to have a normal life. Don't know how she managed to get in touch with him and arrange it, sometimes your better of not knowing.

As Emily looks up at me her eyes drift over my shoulder to a man approaching from the stairs. He's tall and lanky with shifty eyes. Guessing from the way that she's retreating backwards he gave her that bruise. perhaps I should return the favour. Thane won't be here until early afternoon tomorrow but she shouldn't have a story ready by then as there is so much data on that osd. I don't mind taking out the trash in the meantime.

"Did he give you that bruise? " I asked calmly.

Emily nodded her face showing how scared she was. The man was rapidly approaching he looked like he was in a bad mood probably wants to go for round two. His right arms covered in tattoos, a dragon climbing up his shoulder. Why are good girls always attracted to the wrong sort? As he stood behind me he put his shopping down, as I popped my knuckles. I cant stand people who hit defenceless women, it makes my blood boil.

"Why don't you go inside and run me a bath, your friends now leaving" the man gruffly ordered.

Emily looked at me pleading as the man turned to face me. No way was I going to walk away from this. I turned to face him as I took my glasses of and stared back at him. He's a fool if he thinks he can intimidate me. Emily is practically cowering in her porch. I can't stand scum like him, why hit a woman? It just proves how much of a cowardly scum bag you are.

"I think you should leave and not come back , Emily's associates won't extend this offer again" I coldly remarked as I planted my feet.

Time slowed as we exchanged glares. Reading his body language I could tell he was sizing me up, big mistake. Popping my neck I could see Emily's refection in the mirror she looked surprised and confused about what I had just said. The stranger looked as though his head was going to exploded. Guess he didn't expect someone to stand in her corner. Lets see if he can knock me about like he did her.

"Screw you ass hole she's mine" he barked.

He stepped forward shifting his weight as he threw a jab. Blocking the jab I side stepped him delivering a rapid combo to his ribs. I felt them shatter as I swept his knee out catching him in a choke hold. Dragging him forward I presented him in front of Emily. My bicep and forearm cutting of the blood supply to his head. His eyes bulged out as I put my head on his shoulder.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to treat women like that? Now apologise to the lady before I break you pretzel neck" I venomously spat in his ear.

Looking at Emily I could see that she was enjoying seeing her attacker getting his just deserts. She was as nervous as hell but that's understandable. As he wasn't talking I squeezed a bit harder. He struggled for a moment before I felt him starting to fade. Stamping on his leg I released the choke hold slightly as he screamed in agony.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry please let me go and she will never see me again." he pleaded between gasps.

Removing my foot from on top of his leg I spun him round. As he turned to face me I knead him in the gut cracking the ribs on his other side before throwing him towards the stairs. Emily looked at him as a faint smile spread across her lips. The man pulled himself to his feet as he coughed up a mouthful of blood. I hope it hurts then again with that amount of broken ribs I think he may have learnt his lesson. Unzipping my jacket I turned to face him once more showing of my tools as I gave him a glare.

"If I hear or see you come within a hundred yards of her again my associates won't be so lenient" I gruffly announced zipping up my jacket again.

The man scampered of leaving a yellow puddle were he was standing. That wasn't an idle threat ever. Guess I will have to inform Cortana so she can let Thane know if she isn't watching now. Man that was fun, a nice little warm up. Looking at my watch I could see I was falling behind, if I don't wrap things up here I am going to be late. Sensing the upcoming question I decided to save her the trouble.

"We are a group of concerned citizens that want to make sure the truth gets out there, that osd contains information on the saints and the bent c-sec officers there bribing. The people have a right to know however I must request that for your safety and mine you need to forget who gave you that disk. If we come across any more information you can use we will make sure to forward it to you" I explained as I turned to leave.

Seeing a confused look on her face I smile putting my shades back on. I'm surprised she looked at my eyes so openly most people are too scared. I have always liked her, she seems like someone who will ask the difficult questions. An admirable trait, time will tell if she can keep it up or if she will become like every other reporter on this crooked station.

"Who are you?" she asked walking out of her apartment bare foot.

I turned round smiling to myself, should I tell her my name is Isaac hunt ? Should I blank her and keep walking? What should I say. The least she knows about me the better. Then again I need her trust if she is going to accept my help and run these stories. I'm asking her to trust me, perhaps I should do the same after all she isn't Miranda. perhaps I should give her an alias?

"They call me Prophet" I replied as I continued walking, letting the darkness swallow me.


	7. Dates and future plans

As I briskly make my way through the wards my minds running in circles. I can't think of anything that links Cerberus to the saints. I had briefly considered the new form of red sand but Cerberus aren't in the drug business. Terrorism yes, drugs no. Then it hits me like running into a brick wall. They are after the drugs. Think about it if they can refine it, improve it then they could use it to control there troops. Break out of line and you die. The side effects are crippling at the moment but with work the side effects could be reversed, making there people stronger. It has already been noted that biotic capability's increase under the drugs use.

Thinking about it though there's still the question of why. Cerberus has enough resources to be able to reverse engineer this crap so why are they still going after the saints, it just doesn't make sense. The only logical explanation is that there is something in the way the saint's manufacture or process it that they need to find out. I guess its just a race to find out. If I can take out there production facility's I can kill two birds with one stone. I quickly sent Cortana a message to try and trace were the drugs are coming from on my omni tool as I approached my destination.

My heart raced as I approached, my body heated up. Damn I'm a bag of nerves. Hell I'd rather be shot at than go on this blind date but still I'm here now might as well see what happens. Walking into the café I can smell the coffee a mile away. Horrible stuff in my opinion but that isn't worth anything. Looking round i try to spot my date. Easier said than done when you have no clue what they look like. The place is packed with Asari and Turians, with a few humans scattered about. The Asari seem to go nuts for the proper earth stuff, guess there's no accounting for taste.

Stalking my way across the rustic café I checked my watch to see if I was late. Early as usual, guess I could have give the nugget a bit more of a beating earlier. As I spin on the balls of my feet I see a hand reaching for my shoulder. My flight or fight instincts kick in as time seems to slow. The slender female hand is not the one I had expected. For half a second when I saw the gloved hand I thought it was Miranda's but the skin tone is wrong. The gloves are the tipless type covering a set of delicate fingers.

As I turned to look the woman in the face she withdraws her hand. She's wearing a long jade silk dress, expensive looking even for this part of the citadel. The dress compliments her lines perfectly, her beauty rivalling that of Miranda. I recognise who it is straight away, Its the woman from the med clinic. I can't believe I didn't pay her more attention the first time we met, I would have realised it was Dr Michelle.

I scanning the room with one eye I can see some of the Asari eyeing her up She seems a to be taking it in her stride though unlike me. Now everyone seems to be staring at me as well just what I wanted. I hate being watched, I prefer being in the background. I give her the once over with my free eye. Damn the games did her an injustice they really did. I can see that she is doing the same with me and that she sees something she likes as her lips twist into a smile.

"You must be Isaac hunt, your sisters description was very accurate" the doctor softly spoke gesturing to a free booth.

Nodding I took a seat as I mentally noted my nearest exits. I know it sounds like I am being paranoid and I probably am but I have a lot of enemy's. I know there's a large bounty on my head, so I need to play things safe. Confident I have a few escape routes planned I relax a bit as I take a look at the menu.

"Now I'm curious what did my sister have to say about me Chloe? " I asked as I put the menu down.

She seems a bit taken aback by the fact that I know her name then again I don't know if she remembers me from the clinic if she has put two and two together. I put on a reassuring smile or at least I hope it is and hope I haven't put my foot in it again.

"Not much she was actually fairly vague especially when it came to what you do for a living but then I didn't realise it was you. I still owe you for saving my life back in the clinic" she replies in her exotic accent.

As I scratch the back of my scalp I spot the reflection of an Asari waitress coming over. Judging from the look of her she is in a bad mood. Giving a quick thought I'm stuck choosing what to drink do I play it safe and have a glass of pineapple juice or do I get something a little more daring. The good Dr is looking over the menu as the waitress announces her presence by rudely coughing to get our attention.

"Sir I am going to have to ask you too take those sunglasses of in here its rude and against dress code" she venomously spits.

The Asari's purple skin tone does nothing to hide her anger. I turn my head to face her, my hand discreetly moves closer to my knife. I haven't been hit with a biotic attack yet and I have no intention of finding out how painful it can be today. I mentally prepare myself in case she decides to go of the deep end, which judging by her current attitude isn't to hard to imagine.

"I apologise but I need these glasses to see, I have a medical condition which requires that I were them" I politely offered trying to satisfy the aggressive waitress.

I Can see that she's not going to take that as an answer as soon as I finishes saying it. Looking over at my date I can see that she is not happy with the situation either. Don't think I will be leaving a tip after that outburst I mental joke to myself as I turn to face the Asari again.

"Look Mr I don't make the rules, you are going to have to follow the rules or leave" she retorts folding her arms like a stroppy teenager.

I can see that Dr Michelle is about to say something but I hold my hands up to stop her as I get to my feet. I don't want a confrontation and I certainly don't want anyone else staring at me. There are plenty of other cafe's and restaurants on this level, if she doesn't want our custom I have no problem going elsewhere. Helping Chloe to her feet i feel like the whole café is watching us but I block it out. Hell I don't know why but I get the feeling I had a lucky escape here the food looks rubbish.

"Hey tart you forgot to pay for your drink" the Asari spat.

Before she could even spin round to respond I had already reacted. Having made sure that she was in front for this reason I knew that the Asari was going to kick off no matter what happened like a sixth sense. Catching her by surprise I grabbed her arm as I saw the tell tale signs of biotics flaring. Time slowed down as I moved twisting her hand onto her chest to stop her using her biotics on us. I followed up with a head but. As the Asari crashed to the floor. Unconscious I saw another come running up from the other side off the café. The doctor was panicking not that I blame her I kept myself between her and the newcomer as I changed my stance.

"I acted in self defence she was going to use her biotics on us" I calmly stated not taking my eyes of the newcomer.

The blue asari glared at me but didn't attack me for the moment at least. Instead she knelt down besides her fallen co worker. Muttering something to her as she cleared blood from round her nose. I didn't hit her that hard just enough to keep her from doing anything else stupid but I guess my head is harder than I thought. Chloe looks at me as she steps forward, looking as though she is about to help the Asari , but I put my hand out in front of her to stop her.

"I know, she has stopped taking her meds I just didn't realise she was still hearing the voices. The bill is on the house I'm sorry for my sisters actions" the Asari cried as she scooped her sister up.

Wordlessly i told Chloe to go as I followed her out the café not taking my eyes from the asari. As we got outside I quickly checked my omnitool as I heard it ping coming out the door. I had a message from Cortana. opening it up I read it discreetly as I silently followed Chloe.

_"how is the date going? You sure know how to treat a lady. I got your earlier message about Emily Wong, and don't worry I adjusted the CCTV footage in the café although I suggest you don't hang around. What did you really think I would let you loose on the citadel without keeping an eye on you" Cortana._

We walked for a few minuets in silence as we passed various stalls and shops. Neither of us knowing what to say to break the awkward silence. I hope she doesn't blame me for what happened in their. It could have gone a hundred different ways I'm glad I restrained myself enough to just knock her out rather than kill her or use her to redecorate the place. We stop in front of a small water fountain a few blocks away from the café. Looking over my shoulder one final time I am satisfied that we weren't followed. Well that went well but I guess I should just be thankful I didn't have c-sec to deal with.

"who are you I have never seen anyone react like that first at the clinic and now in the café it's like your Jekyll and Hyde. How can you be so calm after something like that? You didn't even show any emotion when you knocked the Asari out. " She questioned staring me in the face.

I thought about it for a few seconds as I watched the oblivious people pass. I never thought about it but ever since I have been here I have had a sixth sense if you will. I have been able to predict things I shouldn't be able to like there movements and stuff. It's like I see things before they happen. Admittedly I never saw that crap that went down with Miranda but I knew she wasn't on the level. Sighing I take a seat, at first i put it down to the Nano suit but I'm not wearing the Nano suit now am I?

"I honestly don't have an answer, just a theory. I have never lived a peaceful life, wouldn't know how. I guess it just comes from muscle memory after a while" I replied philosophically as I looked at the view.

The presidium sure is beautiful, since I have been here I have never stepped back and enjoyed the view. It's something I need to do more often or I will end up going blood crazy. Everyone needs time off now and then. When I take care of the next mission I may have to get a fish tank for the warehouse. Fish relax me, no idea why they just do.

"So what do you actually do for a living?" Chloe asked taking a seat next to me her interest piqued.

I have to be careful how I answer this question, I don't want to blubber out that I'm a professional vigilante for everyone to hear. I guess I could say I am a mercenary but then that makes me sound like one of the bad guys. Guess I am going to have to bend the truth a little. I hate lying but I guess I have to, otherwise more people could get drawn into Cerberus cross hairs. Then again if they ever found out that I was dating someone they would be in danger anyway.

"I am in private security" I replied with a smile.

I watched for a second gauging her reaction for a few seconds as i tracked a shady looking Turian cross the path ahead of were we are sat. I guess its not that much of a lie really as I provide security to the people on the wards and I am not government funded. I relaxed a little as the Turian disappears from sight He looked like a druggy but then he could be just ill.

"After what happened in the clinic I have booked a self defence course and bought a gun incase anyone else decides to try it on in the future. Would you pleases teach me to shoot?" she asked pleadingly.

I looked at Chloe for a few seconds as I took in what she said I guess there's no harm in it, could even be fun. I need to talk to another human being every now and then to stay sane and having a grateful doctor as a friend or something more will come in handy when i do eventually manage to get myself shot. That last bit sounds wrong but sooner or later I will make a mistake and end up needing medical attention. That's not being a downer or anything that's just the way it is.

"Sure I can do that but it wont be an over night thing we can start now come on let's get a cab I know there's a shooting range not far from here." I replied as I got to my feet.

We walked the short distance to the nearest air cab station taking in the sights. It didn't take us long to get there as this part of the citadel is littered with them. Taking the short journey I thought about what she had said about how I saw things before they happened. Maybe I am reading to much into it maybe I aint, I don't know. Still its nice to have some human company for a change. We arrived at the small firing range not long after leaving the presidium.I led Chloe into the firing range. We stopped at the counter to hire some pistols, I could have used mine but I didn't want the agro of explaining why I was carrying it. The Turian running the place gave us a strange look as he processed our order before leading us to our booth.

"Chloe you need to remember to breathe, don't pull the trigger gently squeeze " I instructed as I corrected her posture.

There wasn't to much wrong with it but small changes can make a big difference especially when you don't have the strength to counter it. As I stood behind her I made a few minor adjustments to her aim giving her a few more pointers. Noticing we had a few spectators I told her to fire when she was ready. She let of three rounds, that flew wide but for a first attempt it wasn't bad.

"Not bad for a first attempt but you need to remember to breath" I praised as i made a few more adjustments to her posture.

I gave her an old predator pistol because of its low kickback, accuracy suffers a bit however but for someone with her build the trade of is more than worth it. Taking a step back I let her have another go. This time she was more successful hitting the targets outer edge and once in the leg. She had copped with the recoil better than I had thought though.

"Ha-ha human women have no place at a gun range there only good for slave work" some Batarian muttered in the background.

Ignoring the jerk I went back to giving Chloe some more pointers, this time she was a lot better all three of the shots hitting the target. Switching places I took the pistol from her and let of a string of seven shots. Taking less than a tenth of the time she had taken to aim her last shot. I scored seven different head shots on targets at various ranges. I wasn't trying to show of however just demonstrating how important it was to breath effectively.

"So how long did it take you to get that good?" Chloe asked as we switched places again.

This time she steadied her breathing before taking a shot the round hit the targets chest dead center. I smiled as she bounced on her feet turning to face me. Gently I pushed the gun back towards the range as she blushed. I could hear the Batarian muttering in the background as I moved the target a little further back. I didn't have the heart to say I had acquired my skills in such a short space of time so I decided to play it of with a bit of sly humour.

"You learn fast when the targets start shooting back" I joked.

She let of another shot hitting the target a little higher up. After another twenty minuets she was hitting the target about ninety percept of the time. She is a good student and its been a refreshing change teaching her. We decided to leave, I needed to get back to Cortana and she needed to get ready for work. As we went to leave the Batarian got in our way.

"Human that was some impressive shooting for a lesser species" he grunted his four eyes fixed on Chloe.

I gently pushed her behind me as I stepped in front. We stood there for a second as I weighed him up, he did the same in kind. Shotgun holstered on his back, carniflex on his hip. His posture screamed mercenary. I didn't consider him much of a threat but then I wasn't going to take any chances.

"How's about a little completion? A thousand credits says I'm a better shot than you?" the Batarian grunted as his cronies appeared.

Nodding I let them past to the range as one off the Turian staff set up the range. He went to the left of the two booths and set his target up at a fifty meters and took a shot hitting it in the head. Confidently I gave Chloe the hired pistol as i drew my own. I set my target at eighty meters, focusing I let of a three round burst. The rounds hit the metal target square between the eyes registering three hits within an inch of each other.

I could hear the Batarian curse as he moved his target a couple of meters past mine. I watched on as he took his shot missing the target by a few inches. All I had to do was match his attempted distance to win, however his earlier comments had wound me up so I decided to embarrass him. Moving my target to the maximum distance of the range I steadied my breathing and vented the pistol on the target.

The rounds hit there targets, all kill shots. Two head shots and two heart shots. I smiled putting on my smug face as i walked over to collect my winnings. The Batarians were not happy about their misfortune. A Salarian was rubbing his hands together as he collected his winnings, his krogan body guard seemed impassive to the whole thing.

"Money please" I asked staring at the batarian.

I knew he wasn't going to pay I could see his hands reaching towards his shotgun. Before he could reach it however I saw a rifle butt hit the back of the Batarians head as a claymore shotgun was thrust into the face of the nearest Batarian. All i can say is that it's a small universe Zaeed Masoni and Urdnot Wrex, of all the people catching a bounty I would never have expected to run into these two, hear of all places.

"Pay the man and leave, or don' more fun if you don't" Wrex grumbled his voice reverberated through the range.

I glanced at Chloe who looked a bit shook up by the whole thing. The Batarian made the smart decision throwing a credit chit at me before running for the door. I nodded at the two before grabbing Chloe's arm and gently leading her away. We handed back the pistol and left in record time. Not wanting to get caught up in that trouble. As we got in a sky cab I explained who they were and that the Batarian must have a bounty on his head. A big one if those two are working with each other.

We made small talk on the way back to the ward. My omni tool lit up about half way through our journey. Opening the message program I read my new message. Guess Kahoku wants to cash in that favour I owed him. He has requested that I meet him at his ship at the alliance docks. The message came with the necessary clearance to get me in.

"Guess I'm going away for a while I will message you later" I told Chloe as I got out of the cab.

She pecked me on the cheek before i shut the door and watched as it took off. I walked back to my pad as my mind went over the message I received earlier. It was a little light on the details but that is to be expected. Walking in I spotted Cortana practising ballet. I couldn't help but shake my head as I laughed at the sight. Cortana scowled at me as I held my hands up in mock surrender.

"how did the date go? "she enquired as she turned the music off.

Stripping off I quickly changed into my under armour as I filled Cortana in on the details of my date. I know she already knows but i'm not going to spoil her fun. Walking into the armoury I grabbed a duffel bag and put my equipment in it. Chosing a flexible load out. Silenced pistol and riffle, heavy sniper riffle and a smg.

"Remember that favour we owe kahoku he is cashing it in. Wasn't to specific but he did say to come well armed and to not worry to much about being stealthy" I announced as I shut the bag.

Life is never easy, staring at the cabinet containing my armour I contemplated which suit to take. With little data to go on its not an easy choice. Weighing up the pros and cons of using the Spartan armour, I eventually ruled it out deciding to save it for when things get really rough. That and it never hurts to have an ace up your sleeve. People like Cerberus and the saints like to load the deck in there favour the less people I let in the more ambiguous I become, the more I can load the deck in my favour.

"I'm glad that I didn't bother planning that hit on henry Lawson then" Cortana sarcastically remarked as she uploaded herself into the armour.

Took about ten minuets to get fully dressed the hard suit was still going through diagnostics as i disconnected the fuel lines to the shuttle lifting there heavy mass without thinking about it.

Climbing into the shuttles rear section I watch in amazement as Cortana programs the auto pilot quicker than I can walk across the hold. With a gentle flutter the shuttle lifts of as the roof soon as the shuttle is clear of the roof I feel the thrusters kick in as we surge forward into the flow of traffic. I don't think i will ever get used to the size of this place but then when I see an alien planet I think I'm going to freak out.

"So you spent all he time doing the tech stuff on the retrofit then Cortana?" I asked curious as to how hard it was.

I remember getting a few cars mapped, that was a pain in the arse this shuttle I should imagine takes things to a new level. Mechanical stuff i can handle, wiring i can manage but anything else forget it. Something tells me there was more to what Cortana had to do than just a simple refit. Hunching over slightly I holster my knife on my left thigh and the pistol on my right before doing the duffel bag up again. Looking up I watched as Cortana materialised in front of me.

"No the software upgrades took about twenty minuets I just didn't want to give you an excuse to back out from your date" Cortana cheerily replied.

Anyone else pulled something like that and I would have been annoyed but I just can't get angry at Cortana no matter how much I would like too at times. Still I'm glad to have the shuttle set up how we want it. Storage lockers fitted above the crash resistant seats. Fully stocked with medi gel and other goodies. If my home is ever discovered I should be able to operate from this shuttle for a couple of weeks even with the fire I take. There's a spare set of armour in the locker next to the cockpit door. Standard spec ops gear nothing to fancy but it will do in an emergency. I also have a wing suit stored in there.

Typing away on my omnitool I quickly send kahoku a message to let him know I'm coming. Don't think the jarheads will appreciate me just turning up, invited or not. Checking my mail box I quickly open the audio file that the bug stole from Miranda's omnitool. I listened as the grainy file played out, nothing much of value. Still what ever info I can find on Cerberus is useful Cortana can try and see if she can gain something useful from it all I can make out are place names a few numbers and Greek words.

The whole point of the bug was to rattle Miranda however it's the current type that Cerberus are using, with what little she knows of me and her, insecurity issues it could weaken her links to Cerberus and get her off my back for a while. Picturing her face now is priceless, still I'd better get my game face on I have no idea what I'm going to be asked to do. As long as it fits my moral code I will get it done.

"I have upgraded your hud and added live streaming features for your helmet cam, figured it might come in handy" Cortana stated proudly as the shuttle arced right.

My omnitool flashed up as i got another message from kahoku directing me to a landing area stating that he would meet me there. Cracking my neck I stretched out as I recounted my equipment list in my head, everything i needed was present and accounted for, even that nervous feeling. Hell I'm a wanted criminal I could be walking straight into a c-sec trap. Truth is I doubt that a man like kahoku would be short sighted enough to pull that kind of trick. He knows that in our line of work shady connections are a necessary evil. I can do things he can't get done on his own and he has access to resources even money can't get me. Hopefully this will lead to a profitable relationship.

"Thanks Cortana what would i do without you?" i replied smiling as cycled through the suits tactical options.

"you'd get the job done or find yourself wedged under Miranda's thumb, dancing to her merry tune" she replied sarcastically

Still not happy about the whole abduction plot huh Cortana ? She's probably right though. I felt the shuttle touching down as I hauled the duffel bag over my shoulder and opened the cargo door. Stepping out into the bright light of the citadel I could make out kahoku immediately along with a small honour guard of two marines. I didn't bother to wait for the shuttle to land I jumped down and made my way over to the admiral as the marines eyed me up suspiciously. Before I even made it to the admiral he had already told the marines to give us some privacy.

"Glad you came on such short notice, I have a job that needs to be handled by an outsider, can't give you all the details out here but I need you to work with my men but report back directly to me and admiral Hackett. I need you to play along, you will get the additional information on route" he explained as we crossed the landing area.

We were getting a lot of looks but most of the time people were saluting at him and staring at me guess they must think I am some hot shot n7 or something still its nice. Although this new revelation has me worried. You don't run a side op like this for no reason, I am either insurance, expendable or mole hunting. Still getting connections could make this al worth while especially if I can earn a favour or respect from two alliance admirals.

"So long as you are aware of my conditions, I do not target children or innocents I will fight alongside your men but I will act independently of your men. If I decide that an order is not tactically sound I will not follow it do we have an agreement" I asked holding out my hand.

I didn't want to come of as a little hostile but I needed to set out the boundaries. I may be considered a mercenary doing this job but I still have my morals no matter how few are left. Kahoku shakes my hand in agreement to my terms before opening the door. To the small alliance facility. Swiping a key card in the door he leads the way through the facility bypassing security checkpoints. Surprisingly I only got searched once and that was outside the briefing room and that was only a quick scan for listening devices that Cortana could outsmart without trying.

Taking a seat at the back I watched as kahoku joined Hackett at the front of the briefing room. The lights dimmed as the audience became silent. Behind the admirals a hollow wall activated showing a galaxy map before zooming in through systems to show a small barren world in the shrike abyssel. My hud brings up some general data including the gravity and oxygen content on the planet. I can survive for a limited time on the planet but taking of your helmet isn't recommended for more than a couple of minuets. The atmosphere is filled with toxic bacteria. The planet has only recently been added to commercial star charts as this system has not long been surveyed.

The screen quickly changes to show a large facility with various key points highlighted. Turning off my hard suits speakers i quickly asked Cortana to come up with an assault plan based on whatever Intel were about to be given.

"This facility is currently under the control of the saints they are using this base as a production facility for there drug operation which is now funding Batarian attacks on various human colony's you are going to stop this from continuing marines" Hackett began as he explained the general assault plan designating specific targets to different fire teams.

I was giving the plan half my attention, it was tactically sound but not the way I would do it. The main problem is the air defence network using conventional tactics you will lose men regardless of how you proceed its unavoidable. I am as far from conventional as it gets my combat style and unique ability's give me an edge I can pull of assaults that normal grunts just can't. That may sound a bit arrogant but its the truth. Looking at the map I quickly calculate that this assault will cost the life's of at least ten to fifteen men before the main assault on the facility.

"Prophet and mako team will come in from the south and use the chaos to recover the high value target and extract him after recovering as much data from the enemy server which we believe is located here." Kahoku interjected pointing at a small building at the edge of the compound.

As Hackett finished his briefing the room erupted in noise as the assembled grunts began discussing the plan. Cortana and I quickly came up with our own battle plan. Admittedly Hackett's plan will work and its a very good plan all considered. I know that losses are to be expected but if I can minimise them then I will.

"I have a question sir, why does my team have to work with some unknown mercenary? We are more than capable of carrying out our objectives without having to bring this unknown liability with us sir" one of the grunts at the back interrupted.

Hackett stared at the man as kahoku whispered something in his ear. The marine held his ground under Hackett's withering gaze. I looked at the young marine as his team glared at me. I can understand there concern at the end of the day i am an unwanted variable, they probably expect me to stab them in the back at the first available opportunity.

"Your taking him with you because he is, an expect in dealing with the saints having successful mounted several sortie's against the saints already. He isn't a mercenary they get paid, he's doing the job for free that's all you need to know marine. Any other questions?" Kahoku answered surprising me.

As no one else had any suggestions they began leaving the room. Standing up I felt the few people who remained in the rooms attention suddenly turn on me as I walked forwards. I made my way up to the stage in front of the small crowd as I turned the Nano suits speakers back on. Kahoku had a indifferent face while Hackett looked slightly concerned my focus shifted onto he map. As I came up with my own insertion strategy.

"If I may offer a suggestion admiral I believe I can cut your expected casualty's down by at least five percent. If I make a solo insertion here before you assault I believe I can silently take down there defence network, and radar array before they know what's happened opening the door for you forces. I can then move into an over watch position here picking of a few targets before moving to link up with your entry team" I boldly suggested as the marines watched dumbfounded.

Kahoku had a grin on his face as Hackett silently weighed up his options. I am volunteering for more work but it's nothing that I cannot handle and i should earn some valuable respect and possibly support latter against the reapers. I stood there wanting for a response as Cortana reminded me of how crazy our plan sounds, but that's our speciality.

"Son you realise how ridiculous that sounds, I wouldn't even ask an n7 to do that. Its ridiculous to even consider one person to be able to pull that off how do you even intend to get in there without setting there defence network off he gruffly remarked sounding slightly annoyed at my suggestion.

Calmly I reminded myself that the alliance isn't as well prepared for combat as it will be in a few years time, they still lack the equipment and the experience to wage war at this level. The fundamentals are there and they held there own in the first contact war but that was down to luck as much as everything else. We will get there it just takes time to adapt but we are not far behind the others.

"sir I am the best at what I do and I specialise in the ridiculous, all I need to pull this off is a pilot one of your guys leave the rest to me I will get it done . I would prefer to have ever Jeff Moreau or Steve Cortez fly my shuttle to get the job done. I know you are dubious of my combat capability's so how about a demonstration?" I offered as I folded my arms.

Kahoku smiled as I turned my focus back to the map for a second. I have a lot of advantages over just about any other combat capable being without biotics aside from the reapers. Its time I make use of these advantages were I can. I just hope my next stunt doesn't add to the list of people after my hide.

"what have you got in mind?" kahoku asked as he scratched his beard.

Hackett stood in silence as he turned to face the map studying it again searching for a better plan. I know kahoku is interested in my Nano suit I have been watching him examine it since I got here, so I hope that he takes me up on my offer. At the end of the day I have nothing to lose and everything to gain. I know Hackett doesn't like having me here that much is obvious just from the look he gave me during the briefing.

"I will prove that i am capable of the job by showing you my armour capability's in a private demonstration and if you are unimpressed then you can simply ignore my suggestion and carry on with your plan as if I never said a word all that I ask is that you do not try and record the demonstration" I stated as I adjusted the duffel bags position on my shoulder.

After all the combat zone is light years away I am sure we can all spare ten minuets if it means that there's a chance of reducing casualty's. Part of me wants to know what kahoku said to him to get us here in the fist place i just hope we measure up.

"Very well have him meet me in warehouse three in ten minuets you can brief him on the other objectives on your way there" he conceded as he turned and made his way to the door.

I studied the man for a few seconds as he made his way across the room. It obvious why so many people look up to him he has this unshakable aroura about him like he has seen it all. Kahoku has a grin on his face as he turns to look at me. I see a line of text pop up informing me that he has bought access to the c-sec reports from his shadow broker connections. How Cortana knows, I'm not even going to guess but it explains a few things.

"Admiral please can you have the crew of one of those gunships prep the main cannon with four rounds but make sure its only going to fire the four rounds." I ask stopping him before he walks out the door.

He nods in acknowledgment before walking out the door. Leaving us alone. I'm about to say something when. I get another message from Cortana warning me of Cerberus bugs apparently she has jammed them so they could not here what I had to say to the admirals but its best to not linger here for two long in case they have a camera. Cortana can only work covertly for so long before people get suspicious. Following kahoku silently out of the building I mentally prepare myself for what lies ahead.

**A/N I need to clear a few things up. First of all sorry for the long delay I have had a lot of personal things to deal with. I won't bore you all with the details but the worst should now be sorted so regular updates should resume soon. Thanks again for the reviews i appreciate it. And finally i just want to reassure you that Miranda is going to have a large effect on things to come.**

**Special thanks to phillip222 and MGR101**


End file.
